Bring It!
by Queen Beauty 89
Summary: Dance season is here. Two world famous artists are having a huge competition. So far two best friends have made it onto one of the world famous people's music video. Their names are Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Iwa. But, only one contestant can win. Who will it be? R&R to find out. FemItaShi and a little FemDeixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bring it!

"Guys, you are on in 5!" The director shouted. I nodded before tying on my Jordans and looking in the mirror to fix my hair. My hair was curled and was funky. It was parted to the side stylishly. I was wearing a neon green crop top with words in bright blue that said, "Twerk." My high – waist shorts covered my belly button and had thick short strings coming from the bottom of the leg holes to give it that "just cut look." They were light blue jean fabric with dark blue splattering on them. My Jordans were a dark blue with pink laces. Now, you're probably wandering why the _hell _I'm even dressed like this. I'll tell you why. You see, I am one of the backup dancers in the song called, "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. She saw my audition and chose me to be in her video. Kind of exciting actually, if you ask me.

I stood patiently while the make-up crew did the last touch ups on my make-up. I had on glittery gold eye shadow with fake eye-lashes and I also had clear gloss on. Of course, I had bronzer and all of that stuff on as well. A girl named Ami came up and put on my gold bangles on my wrist before shooing me to go meet with the rest of the dancers. My best friend Deidara came up to me. She looked amazing. Her hair was in its usual high pony-tail, but she had no bangs covering her left eye. There was hair wrapped around the base of the pony-tail to act like the hair-tie. You could see her clear azure eyes perfectly. And of course, she wore the same outfit as me, except, she had a pink crop-top with the word, "Twerk" on it and she had white Jordans on with pink laces. She wore the same shorts as me though.

"Hey, 'Tachi, what's happenin' my bitch?" She asked me. I grinned at her. She was always so happy and just care free. Oh yeah, don't mind her. She calls me bitch all the time and I call her babe. We're not dating that's just our best friend talk.

"Hey babe. You ready?"

"Hell…yeah! It's Nicki Minaj we're talking about!"

"I know right?" Deidara just laughed and kept babbling about how excited she was. Deidara and I met when we were in high school. We were fresh out of 8th grade. I was popular and the first girl to ever make the dance team and go to competition. All of the guys always made it because, well, they were hot and gorgeous and the dance teacher always favored them. But when I came along, it was like "All hale Itachi!" I'm really good at dancing, hip hop especially. I love dancing. Dancing has been my favorite ever since I was little. When I met Deidara, she was a loud mouth, annoying blonde who just so happened to make the dance team as well, but not competition. She made competition in her sophomore year, so all freshman year, she only danced at the sports games. In the middle of freshman year, we were assigned partners for a project. She came to my house of course, and marveled at how huge it was. We Uchihas live in a mansion by the way, in case you were wandering.

We didn't really feel like completing the history assignment so we just sat and had a bunch of girl talk while eating ice cream. She was telling me about how she caught her boyfriend making out with some other girl and she dumped him before he could explain. Then after numerous tries pf trying to get back with her, she got a phone call later saying that he had blew his head off with a gun due to suicide. She was devastated and felt terrible. After two years of depression she finally got herself together and that's when she fell in love again. With dance. And through dance, that's how we became close.

We auditioned at the same time once we found out that Nicki Minaj was shooting a new video and needed back up dancers. Well, actually, it was Deidara who found out first through a Youtube ad. Deidara came running to me a day later while I was walking to my house from school. She began blabbering to me about the ad and I got so excited that I almost died. Then she told me that we _had _to audition! So of course, I agreed. I got a phone call later saying that I made it and that Nicki especially picked me because I was that good. Not even a minute later, I got a call from Deidara shouting that she made it. After all of the squealing and scolding from my mother, we are now here.

"Places everyone, places!" The director shouted. Deidara winked at me before running to her place and standing in a seductive position, her right foot on the railing from the platform we had to stand on. I sat under her and put my left leg up on the bottom bar of the railing. I looked at the camera seductively and the director snapped the video thing shut. I don't know what it's called. The music played and I completely focused on everything. Nicki Minaj stood in the center of the platform and began mouthing the words. I began to twerk from my position on the ground. Then we had a scene change. And another scene change. All the way until we got to my favorite part. The part where the camera is focused on me and Deidara. I use my best facials and began to twerk. I felt my booty jiggle and I picked up the pace. Then I began break dancing and grinding with Nicki Minaj and Deidara on our designated chairs. The the dancers had to sit with their legs spread open. Nicki came to my seat and began grinding behind it as she played with my hair. I kept my face straight.

When the music ended, the director opened the video thing and called, "That's a wrap, and good job everybody!" The behind the scene workers clapped at our work. Deidara ran up to me and she grabbed both of my hands. We began beaming, jumping up and down, and screaming.

"Oh my gosh, Itachi, Deidara, thank you so much for being in my video. You guys are amazing! I will definitely be using you guys in my videos again in the future! And in my concerts too. You are so amazing and thank you for being a part of this. It means a lot to me." Nicki beamed.

"You're welcome, anytime Nicki. So this means that we will be hearing from you again?" I asked. Nicki nodded.

"Here, let's exchange phones so we can give each other our numbers." I could literally feel the excitement rolling off of Deidara when she said that. She was beaming and her face was practically glowing. I put in my passcode and handed Nicki my IPhone 5s. She gave me hers and we put in each other's numbers before giving each other's back. The same process happened with Deidara. Oh…M…Goodness! I just used Nicki Minaj's phone. And she used mine. And now I have her number. And she has mine. Oh my God! Sasuke's gonna be soooo jealous when I tell him. Oh by the way, he dances too. He just does hip hop though.

Nicki beamed at us. "Ok, so I'll text you guys at around seven ish tonight ok? To let you know when I will be needing you and also about the house party we are having tomorrow, okay? It's at Kid Ink's house, you guys know who that is right?" I nodded. Deidara looked a little confused, before her face lit up and she exclaimed, "Oh yeah, he did that Show Me song with Chris Brown! I know him!" Nicki chuckled at Deidara's childish behavior.

"I swear you are like a little ball of energy and sunshine." Deidara gave her a thumbs up and beamed. When doesn't she beam?

"Yeah, that's why she's my best friend, right sis?" Oh yeah, I call her sis too.

"Hehe, right!"

Nicki shook her head. "Well, alright guys, make sure you're phones are on, ok? I have to go now, cuz I gotta go do some stuff with the crew for tomorrow. The house party is at 6 pm tomorrow, at Kid Ink's house. A limo will come to your houses and drop you off. It will be a pink Limo, and I will be in it, so you will definitely know that's me. Be ready at 2 ish, because his house is like three hours from where you guys live."

"Yeah, you don't have to make two stops because Dei will most likely be at my house, getting ready with muah!" I made a pose signaling fabulous and she chuckled at me. Then we parted and she went her way, and me and Dei went our way.

….

"Gosh, I can't believe we are actually like, going to a house party with Nicki Minaj. Tomorrow! That's so much excitement." I gushed. Both of us were driving in Deidara's car back to my house. It was a long drive, but we could manage.

"Yeah I know, too much to think about. I mean, we're Seniors too, we got work to think about." I raised an elegant eyebrow at her. Since when does she every think about work? Last time I checked, I was the one always giving her my paper to copy from.

"Since when do you think about work? Last time I checked, you were always copying my homework."

"Well…that's the usual. I'm talking about Nicki Minaj and freaking Kid Ink! At his house! There's gonna be like a million hot dudes and we have to look good or else…I don't know…we just have to look good! I don't even know what to wear!" I sighed as we pulled into the driveway to my house. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to my best friend.

"Well, if we have to go shopping, then we will go. Don't worry we will be fine. Let's just not dress like a bunch of hoes okay? _That _boys probably won't like. Let's be classy. Not trashy." De and I both finished the last part at the same time.

"That's my girl. We will be fine. We got this." Dei smiled, a real smile, before saying, "Bring it in." We hugged for a long time. "Thanks girl, you rock. Now get your ass in the shower, we gotta be fresh for tomorrow!"

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you around 10 in the morning."

"10? C'mon I'm asleep at that time."

"Well if you wanna go shopping I guess you gotta be here at that time. Now bye." I got out of the car. Dei gave me the finger, before driving off. I sighed and shook my head. I went up the steps to my house and unlocked the door. Almost immediately, I was jumped by something furry. Oh, my dog!

"Chase! Hey buddy!" I giggled and rubbed his ears. He barked and licked my face.

"Eww, gross Chase. Don't eat my face, I have make-up on." I smiled at my dog.

"Hn, how'd it go?" I looked up to see my little brother, Sasuke. He's a year younger than me.

"Sasuke!" I hugged him. He didn't return the favor. I rolled my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smells good, like how a guy is supposed to smell.

"Idiot, get off me. You know I don't like being hugged." He said. He's always moody guys.

"Oh shut up! You're my brother, of course I'm gonna hug you. And it went great. I got Nicki's number and we are going to a house party tomorrow at Kid Ink's house. Isn't that great?" I asked, letting go of him.

"Hn. You guys wear the craziest outfits. You're shorts are really short." I glared playfully at him.

"Shuddup! That's how the costume is. We had to look sexy." Sasuke stared at me and then at my shorts and then at me again.

"Hmm, not my taste. Oh and by the way, mom and dad are gone. They told me to tell you good luck. They went on some type of business trip. They'll be back in two days or whatever." My face fell at this. Of course they're on a business trip. They always are. Suddenly, Chase knocked into the back of me, and I fell forward. And my lips crushed against….Sasuke's. My eyes went wide, and so did his. We were paralyzed. The kiss only lasted probably a second, but it felt like eternity. We broke apart, and I was blushing crazily, while Sasuke just stared at me, a tint of red on his face too. I felt something build up inside of me. It was a different kind of affection for Sasuke. I couldn't quite place it.

I felt Sasuke place his hands on my hips. I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I looked deep into his eyes and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to ravish me again. Huh, so he feels the same. I bit my lip before answering.

"Yeah, Chase is being silly again. Aren't you boy?" I asked, looking down at Chase. He wagged his tail and playfully panted.

"Tachi." Sasuke pulled me in closer. I gulped.

"Yeah?" I managed to squeak out.

"Are you sure you're okay? I hope this didn't ruin our relationship." I giggled.

"Awwe, so you do care. That's so sweet." Sasuke immediately let go of me. He turned away and huffed, before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Hn, I'm going to bed." I pouted. Really? I really wanted to spend time with him and make him jealous.

"Wait, I'm gonna be alone. Don't go to bed. Not yet." I whined.

"Hn, 'night." He then began to proceed almost all the way up the stairs.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaassse?" I gave him the best puppy face I could muster. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed and then agreed. And plus, I'm still trying to figure out this new feeling I have for him. _Maybe you _like _him? I mean that one accidental kiss can't all of a sudden stir up completely new feelings for your brother at an instant you know.__  
_

I pondered on that thought for a while. Hm, I guess that's true. But I can't possibly have the hots for my own...brother, right? That's just wrong and weird. I didn't even realize that Sasuke was in front of me before he said, "What are you thinking about?" I gasped in surprise. Wow, I was really out of it.

"Uh, n-nothing, j-just thinking about what I'm gonna wear fooorrr...tomorrow! Yeah tomorrow! Hehe...he..." I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my hair while blushing. Sasuke just looked at me and he gave me a look as if to say, 'I know you're lying.' I just smiled at him.

"So uh, you wanna eat some ice cream with me? I mean, no that _you _would eat it because you don't like sweets, but ya know, to kinda, I don't know, celebrate with me for my success today?" I asked, blushing at every thing I just said. Gosh I sound like an idiot right now.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked right past me, into the kitchen. I gazed at him, trying so hard not to stare at his unbelievably god-like ass and...what? No! No crazy thoughts! I shook my head vigorously before sighing and following him into the kitchen. I saw that he had already pulled out some- oooh my favorite! Chocolate peanut butter ice cream! Yes! I dashed to the seats in front of the counter thing and sat on one of the stools. Sasuke shook his head at my childish antics, before passing me a spoon and the entire carton of ice cream. The entire carton! Mom would kill me if she finds out I ate this whole thing! Yes, I know, I'm a senior in high school, and am older than Sasuke, but I'm mentally the youngest of the two of us. I'm just the crazy, childish one, and he's the cold, uncaring one, for the most part. Oh, and he's smart too. I rely on him most of the times. Sasuke pulled a stool in front of me and sat down. I began to eat my ice cream.

"Mom will kill me if she finds out that you gave me the whole carton of ice cream. She's wants my body to be perfect and fit." I say, swallowing my ice cream. It was so freaking good! Just like always!

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Euphoria

"Haaaaaaa…" I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Today was sooo long with the whole video shoot and all. I wiped the fog out of the mirror and stared at my dripping body. I observed my curves and toned stomach. "Hm." I said aloud. I like my body. More specifically, my butt. I like my butt cuz it looks good. My boobs were perky as always and my hair was just….well hair. It's still long and weird and tangled as always. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom.

SMACK!

I fell straight to the floor and my towel almost fell off my body. I scrambled to my feet and quickly covered up, blushing furiously. I looked up, frowning, ready to pounce when I suddenly noticed that the person I slammed into was the one and only…..Sasuke…Uchiha…how…awkward…..

I felt my face flush even more.

"Uh….hi S-Sasuke, uuuuh….didn't see you there…hehe…" I clutched my towel even tighter to my body and smiled cheekily at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Can I get in the bathroom please? You're blocking my way." I stared at Sasuke dumbly before realizing that he had said something about going to the bathroom.

"Uh, yeaaaa…..I'll just hop outta your way so you can go shit your brains out in the toilet. Judging by the way you're looking at me as if you're constipated, you need to shit….really badly…..really really badly…..really really really badly…really really really really badly…..really r-"

"Shut up. Move. Now." Sasuke said to me through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay sour puss. I'm leaving now. Right now….right now….what am I forgetting? Fuck, my phone!" I dropped my towel, completely forgetting that Sasuke was there, and grabbed my phone. I typed in my pass code and immediately went to Instagram, not caring that my body felt awkwardly bare right now. I love my IPhone 6. It's amazing. I scrolled through Instagram and saw a picture of a guy with a caption that said "On a plane with a crackhead." I looked to the corner of the picture and saw Wiz Khalifa, a rapper, looking stupid. I guess he was high. I laughed a little bit and closed my phone. I looked up and saw Sasuke blinking rapidly, a slight blush on his cheeks. I then realized the situation. Shit. I'm standing in front of my brother, butt naked.

"Oh my God, fuck my life, I can't believe I just stood here butt naked in front of my brother for a good 5 minutes." I grabbed my towel off the ground and wrapped it around myself before leaving a dazed Sasuke in the bathroom.

…

"Oh my God, no way!"

"Yes way! I probably stood there for a good 10 minutes with nothing on, on my phone, scrolling through Instagram. And he was standing right there!" I pulled my hair, the embarrassment of last night coming back to me. Dei just stood there, looking at me with a weird grin on her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" I drawled, smirking a bit.

"Oh nothing. It's not like my best friend clearly has the hots for her own brother. Just admit it, you like your own brother." She shoved a pretzel stick in her mouth, looking at me with that funny look again.

"Stop it, no I doooooon't!" I blushed while laughing and lightly pushed her shoulder. I strolled over to my closet and opened it.

"Dei, what dress should I wear? Should I wear this black one or this red one?" I asked Dei. She was the master at styling. She groaned and stood up.

"C'mon, lazy ass, come help me look sexy for this party." I grabbed her hands and dragged her to my closet.

"Eeeny, meeny, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeeeennnyy, meeeennny, miiiiinnneeey….mo! That one." I rolled my eyed at her and took out the red dress. It was a cute dress with a bouncy, flowy kind of skirt that ended at mid-thigh. It had a thin black belt that tied around the waist. It enhanced my curves and matched my slightly tanned complexion.

"Now grab those silver sparkly stilettos and put those on, so that they show off your legs some more."

"Dei, we aren't going to a fucking strip club." I sighed.

"Hey, it's a house party. Mad bitches. Hot guys. You gotta look good girl." Dei looked at me suggestively. I bit my lip and sighed again, staring at the mirror. She was right. The stilettos really did show off my legs a little more.

Dei placed her hands around my hips.

"Now, when a guy's ready to dance with you, your ass would be easy access." I giggled while breaking out of her clutch.

"Okay Dei. Now what are we going to get for you to wear?" I asked her. She looked down in thought.

"Here, browse through my closet and pick out what you wanna wear. It's all good." She blew a kiss at me before rummaging through my clothes. Finally, after much digging, she found a classy white dress. It was the same style as mine, except the sleeves and the collar bone part were lace and the rest was cloth. Also the skirt of it was pencil. It ended mid-thigh too. She put on gold sparkly stilettos. Yeah, we're the same size in literally everything.

"Sexy." I said.

"Alright, now time for makeup! Sit down, bitch." We laughed at each other and I sat down. She applied foundation, then a red lipstick on my lips and then did a silvery eye shadow with black winged liquid eyeliner. The wings were small. They were noticeable, but small. Then she put on mascara, and gave me a touch of blush.

"Okay, all done!" She said, beaming at me. I guess I looked pretty. I looked at the mirror and gasped at my complexion. Woah, I looked hot. Like….reeaaal hot.

"OH MY GOD! THANKS DEI! Wow I look so good!" I hugged her with all my might and she hugged back.

"Alright, now it's your turn." I sat her down and did my magic. She had red lipstick too, and had a smokey gold eye shadow with a winged black liquid eyeliner. She had a little bit of blush on too.

"I'm done." I puckered my lips at her.

"Oh shoot, look at you Deeeeii. I like that." I squealed, smiling happily. Dude, every time I say squealed, I think of a pig….is that weird? Okay, back to my story.

"Oh my God, thank you giiirl! Oh, it's soooo picture time!" We both grabbed our phones and snapped so many selfies together. Of, course they went on Instagram.

"What's your caption gonna be, bae?" Dei asked.

"Hashtag house party. What about you?"

"Hashtag turn the fuck up! Oh shit. It's almost time to go. It's 1:55!" I looked at the time and it was indeed 1:55. Holy shit. I grabbed my Cashmere Glow perfume and spritz myself down. Deidera took my Strawberry Champagne one. I quickly through in my silver hoops while she threw on my gold ones.

"Fuck, how are we gonna do our hair?" I asked. "And we still gotta brush our teeth!" I panicked.

"Girl, calm down! Here, sit." I plopped into the chair and let her do her magic. She made a twist on the side of my hair and pinned it down. The rest she pulled over my shoulders.

"Do you want me to do yours?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it." She brushed her hair down, then pinned her bangs back, creating a bump on the top of her head.

"Okay, to the bathroom." I said. We bolted to the bathroom as fast as we could in these heels.

"Wait, we're gonna smudge our lipstick off if we brush our teeth…" I said worried. I heard no response. Or saw no Dei I the mirror. I spotted a speck of blonde from the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Deidera crouched down. She had opened one of the cabinets and pulled out my very largw glass container full of my emergency life savers.

"OMG Dei you are a life saver!"

"See, there's at least one think I'm smart at. You totally forgot you had life savers with you." I smirked at her before handing her my purse.

"Fill it up, bitch." Dei raised her brows at me with a smirk before grabbing a large handful and stuffing it in my bag. She did the same with hers.

"Yeeeeeaaaa!" We both smirked at each other in the mirror, while nodding our heads. Suddenly, my phone rang. The ring tone was 'Loyal' by Chris Brown. Don't judge me, I listen to a lot of rap music. But so does Dei, so it doesn't matter. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nicki Minaj. Oh shit. I looked at Dei with wide eyes.

"Should I answer it?"

"Yes, stupid!"

"But what if I sound stupid?"

"C'mon, answer it!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" I nervously picked up the phone before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey ladies, I'm right outside." _Nicki answered back.

"Okay, we will be right there." I said. We hung up.

"See, now was that hard?" Dei asked, giving me that 'Really?' look.

"Shut up." I said glaring at her. She did that 'Bish whet' move. I gave her a fake ass smile before rolling my eyes and headed downstairs.

…

"So, just to warn you guys, there are going to be a lot of guys there. We got the V.I.P spots, so you're gonna meet Kid Ink's producer, Shisui." Our eyes widened at that.

"You mean, _the _Shisui?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yes girl, _the _Shisui."

"Omg, that's crazy. I'm so excited!" I squealed, bouncing in my seat. Dei clapped her hands excitedly. Nicki chuckled at our childish behavior.

"Are you guys excited to meet Kid Ink?!" She yelled.

"YAAAAASSS!" I throatily yelled in a deep voice at the top of my lungs. Dei smacked my leg and laughed really hard. Nicki and her co-worker were dying.

"What? What's so funny?" I laughed out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dei laughed really loud again after taking in a breath of air.

"Oh my God! Yo, did you see her face, bruh? Yo, I'm done!" Nicki exclaimed through laughter.

"Th-th-the w-waaahhehehehe-the way she said it tho! Oh my God! I can't even!" Dei sat up off my lap, tears streaming down her face.

"Bruh….that had me rollin'." Nicki's co-worker said.

I smiled at all of them, and giggled at Dei's hiccupping.

…

We pulled up to the house.

"DAAAAAAMMN!" Deidara exclaimed. My eyes widened. That house was huuuuuge. And jammed packed.

"Dude, that house is huge." I said.

"Mmmmhmm, the biggest in Cali." Nicki said.

"That's a big ass house." I said. Nicki laughed again.

We all got out of the car and wormed our way through the bodies and flashing lights. People were all screaming because Nicki was there. They all piled around her, trying to get her autograph.

"Fuck that, I'm out. You comin' 'Tachi?" Dei asked.

"Hell yeah, it smell like asshole and Cheetos in here." I said. Dei almost fell out laughing, but she caught herself before she did.

"Oh my God, 'Tachi you kill me." Dei said, catching her breath from laughing. I wiped the tears out of my eyes before fixing my dress and walking in the house. There were so many people here.

"Well well well, you guys must be Nicki's favorites. Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Iowa, huh?" Said a deep voice. We turned around slowly. There we saw Kid Ink and….Shisui… My eyes widened at his beautiful body. It was a sight to behold. His body was just right. Toned, fit, and slim. Just how I like it. I wonder what it would feel like to have his cock up my ass. I blushed at the thought of him pounding into me. Ugh, I need to stop! These thoughts are gonna be the death of me!

"Hello! It's nice to meet you guys! I'm Deidara and that's Itachi! You can call me Dei though, since that's what everyone calls me." I was still spaced out.

"And what about this fine young lady right here?" Shisui asked.

"Oh that little twerp? You can call her 'Tachi. See, she's spaced out right now, she will come back in a minute."

I shook my head to snap myself out of my little day dream.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Nothing. So ya'll ready to turn up?" Kid Ink asked.

"Hell fucking yeah! Ooh and this my song too!" Dei shouted over the booming music. They were playing 'I Don't Fuck With You!' by Big Sean.

I began to bop my head to the beat. I liked this song. I began singing along.

"_I don't fuck with you_

_You lil' stupid ass bitch I ain't fucking with you_

_You lil' _

_You li'_

_You lil' dumb ass bitch I ain't fucking with you_

_I got a million trillion thing I would rather fucking do_

_Than to be fucking with you_

_Lil' stupid ass_

_I don't give a fuck_

_I don't give a fuck_

_I don't _

_I don't _

_I don't_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_

_Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do" _

"You know this song?" Shisui asked. Dei and Kid Ink left to go dance somewhere.

"Yeah."

"You like rap?" I nodded.

"That's almost all I listen to besides some pop songs and a little bit of rock. I mostly listen to rap though. I grew up with rap so you know….that's what I chill with.

"I see. I like rap too. Who's your favorite artist? Besides the man that owns this house." He asked me smirking, his dark eyes piercing me. I gulped at his hotness and then smirked right along with him.

"You know, I really like Speaker Knockerz. I'm just mad he's dead though. I really thought he was gonna become big." I made a sympathetic look.

"Yeah I know. He was great but I guess the odds weren't in his favor. You know, you're beautiful. How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm 19." I said, shocked that he even made that comment. Never in my life has anyone called me beautiful before, other than my mom and dad, but those don't count. Every other guy I've met has always called me sexy and shit, but never beautiful.

"Wow, it's a shame. I thought you were older. Tsk tsk." Shisui said to me shaking his head as if I were being naughty. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He asked me straight up. I widened my eyes in shock. He did not just say that. Oh my fuck. He did not just say that.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." He chuckled, getting dangerously closer to me.

"Uh, n-no." Damn, his sexiness got me hot! I can feel that pressure coming in between my legs.

"Hm, well I guess we're gonna have to change that, huh?" I gulped. What did he mean by that? Gasp! No! Does he mean what I think he means?

"Hm hm, yes that's exactly what I mean, 'Tachi." He lightly trailed his hands under my dress and squeezed my ass. I blushed and gasped. No one has ever grabbed my ass. He trailed kisses all up and down my neck and nipped gently on my collar bone. I moaned slightly, too weak to tell him to stop. He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "C'mon, lemme take to some place that no one ever goes." I nodded weakly, mainly because I was curious. He took me into what looked like a kitchen and placed me on the counter.

Gently, he began to slide my underwear off. I whimpered a little bit, getting scared. I've never done this before. Hell, I've never even kissed a guy. Isn't that sad?

"Shh, baby, don't worry. It's gonna feel so good with my tongue swirling around down here. You're gonna want more. Trust me, I'll do you right." I bit my lip, and looked into his eyes. He smirked at me before taking my underwear all the way off, and tossed them into some corner. Slowly he lifted my legs into the air and spread them apart. I blushed as my business was revealed. Shisui looked at my flushed face huskily.

"So perfect." Then he dipped his face down. I felt his tongue swirl around my clitoris. I moaned really loud. It felt so good. I never felt this type of pleasure in my life before. Hell, I've never even masturbated in my life.

"Oh, aaaaahh…" I moaned again as he went faster and he began to suck on it. He moaned right along with me. I gasped when he dipped his tongue even lower. That's when he began to tongue fuck me.

"Mmmm, oooh, aaaah, AAAH!" I couldn't take it anymore. I had an orgasm all over his face. My body was trembling from the after math of my orgasm. Shisui picked his head up, licking the cum off his lips. He smirked seductively at me.

"Time for round to baby." He crashed his lips onto mine.

….

A/N Alright, chapter two is done! Ooooh, left you with a cliffhanger. Let's see what happens next, next chapter guys! Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. I will definitely update tomorrow though. See ya'll later, and if you have any questions, then review them so I can answer them in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Sudden Twist

I don't know how it happened. I don't remember how I got here. All I know is that my dress is no longer dressing me and my back has connected with an unknown mattress in an unfamiliar room. I felt hot breathing on my neck and light kisses. I felt hands roaming around my waist. I felt grinding in between my legs. This felt truly good, no lie, but I'm confused. Do I really want this? I just met him not even 3 hours ago. I feel dirty and violated in a sense. I'm not sure I really want this. But this feeling is just…..amazing. I've never felt this pleasure in my life before. My body feels like it's on fire. Not the kind that turns you into a roasted dinner for the bugs to feast on at Thanksgiving. But a kind that feels delicious. Makes you crave for more things that are dirty and that make you feel good done to you.

I know this is going to sound bad, and make me look like I'm the devil itself, but I still have those feelings for Sasuke that popped up that last night after the video shoot. Yes, don't fucking kill me, I know that's very wrong and incestuous and ridiculous and all of the above but…that fire just kind of came up. It's something that I need. I need to fuel it with that sinful thing that I want so bad. Dei was right, I do have the hots for my brother, but I also like this guy that's currently on top of me, doing nasty things to me that's making me moan and emit little screams from my mouth.

"'Tachi…so sexy baby….just how I like it…" Shisui moaned huskily in my ear. I swear, that shit pooled in between my legs. The way he said it just turned me on soo bad. Is that supposed to happen during sex? Words are supposed to turn you on? Hm, I hope so. I don't wanna be classified as the official weirdo!

I felt him pull down my bra straps, one pink lace at a time. Shut up, I love pink, don't judge me. Anyway, I felt embarrassment build up inside me. I've never showed anyone these before, besides Sasuke obviously. Shit, that night was enough embarrassment to last me my whole life. I began to feel butterflies dance around in my stomach as if it were a dance floor. The booming bass of some rap song from the party was egging them on to keep dancing and grinding on each other. Haha, imagine butterflies grinding on each other. That's hilarious!

Okay, back to the situation. So where were we? Oh right, Shisui trying to free my tits. Yes, the embarrassment is taking over.

"W-wait, Sh-Shi-aaaah! Shisui….I'm not sure a-about this….w-we just met….nnnn…." I couldn't even say my sentence straight cuz he has my mind going crazy.

"So? Being caught up in the moment is the best thing in the world." He told me as he kissed my lips. Woah, he kissed me! I've never even kissed a guy before! I hope he doesn't notice! He laced his fingers with mine and slowly dragged our hands above my head as he continued to kiss me. I kissed him back as best as I could with the little bit of knowledge I've gained from watching Dating Naked on TV. Yeah, I watch that show, don't judge me! Hmph!

"Besides, judging by how red you are, I know you want this dick…" He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at what he just said. Woah woah woah, wait a minute, time out right quick! Did he really just say that to me? Oh no! Don't say that to me! See, I don't like when guys say that shit to me, because I feel like that's wrong and disrespectful.

"What, why're you looking at me like that?" Shisui asked me, smirking.

I sat up, and fixed my bra straps.

"No, no I don't want your dick inside me. I'm a dancer, not a hoe. Don't say that shit to me ever again. I don't like it, and I think it's disrespectful." I told him to his face. I inwardly smiled with glee as that smirk slid off his face. I got off the bed and got dressed.

"Hn, where are you going, Itachi?" He asked me, amusement still in his voice. I shook with annoyance and some slight anger at the fact that what I just told him went through one ear and out the other. As I put the last shoe on, I whipped around to face his half naked form. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at his well-toned chest. I hmphed and swiftly glared into his eyes. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, which made him look even sexier.

"I'm going to go enjoy myself at this party that I've been invited to with my best friend, that's what I'm gonna do. You can sit up here and…and…ugh! You can sit here and enjoy yourself with some other…hoe! Not a dancer, a hoe all by yourself. You can tell her that she wants your dick inside of her and do nasty things to her while I'm enjoying myself downstairs!" I swiftly turned around and left the room.

…..

Woah, I've never been that angry before. Who knew that one thing a person says to you can tick you off just like that? I huffed and shook my head as I pushed my way through people. My eyes roamed through the crowd in search of Dei. I suddenly saw a flash of blonde. I looked in the direction I saw her in and my eyes widened. She was dancing and grinding on none other than….Shisui. How the fuck did he get down here so fast?! She was dancing on him as if no one was watching. The way her hips twirled and the way she made her booty pop made me so fucking jealous. It made me realize just how good she was and made me want to kick some guys in the balls. Really hard. Like, really really hard. Until they shrivel up even more than what they look like and fall off.

Dei just might be…better than me. Gasp! Oh no, my reputation for being the best dancer is going to be ruined! I'm supposed to be the best not that trick!...Omg, what the hell has gotten into me? Dei has been my best friend since grade school, and I've never once have gotten jealous of her. Not even over how long and luscious her hair was and still is that had and still has every girl bitching about it.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I whirled around so fast, I could've sworn my neck almost fell off. The person who touched me was the owner of this house. Kid Ink.

"Yo, sorry to scare you. I never formally introduced myself to you. My name is Brian, Brian Collins, but everybody knows me as Kid Ink. I know you like to dance, and so does your friend. I was wondering if maybe ya'll wanna face each other in a dance off, you know, to see who can be featured in my next video for my new song, Body Language. Have you heard it yet?" I stared at him agape. Did he really just ask me to face my best friend? Oh shit, he just asked a question and I'm standing here looking at him as if he were half pig, half dog.

"Uh, yes, I've heard your song before, and uh…okay." Shit what did I just get myself into? There's no way I'm going to get passed Deidara, not in the slightest. Tonight, she just proved to me that she's better than me. She's obviously going to get it.

"Alright, that's wassup! Okay go grab your best friend and meet me outside by the pool." And with that, he left. I sucked up this sour feeling I had growing in the pit of my stomach at the mention of Deidara, plastered a fake smile on my face, and walked over to where Deidara was still grinding on…Shisui…ugh.

"Umm, Deidara, we have to go outside for a little while." With that being said, I walked off. About halfway through the crowd, I heard hurried footsteps. Good, Deidara's here.

"Hey 'Tachi! Why we gotta go outside? I was just getting in the groove girl." Deidara said all happy. I inwardly cringed at how happy she was. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at her and replied with a fake, "Oh, you know, Kid Ink wants us to meet him by the pool. He said it's something about dance or whatever. Don't worry about it, it's nothing ridiculous or anything like that." I gave her the fakest grin I could, and walked ahead of her, but she caught up with me easily. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye and she gave me a funny look.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem…off…you alright?" I hated the fact that she was concerned about me. It made me feel even madder.

"Oh no, I'm fine girl, you ain't gotta worry about me, I'm good." I said with a false cheeriness before walking ahead of her.

"Okay…." Deidara said, realizing that it's best to just keep her pace behind me. Shit now I feel guilty. I just made her feel all confused and slightly hurt. A part of me really just wanted to apologize to her, but the rest of me forced me to keep my head up and dance with all I have. Finally we spotted the rapper. He was whispering something to the DJ and had a red solo cup in hand. The DJ nodded and handed him the mic, just as I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned at me real big.

"You ready?" I nodded. I can just feel the confusion oozing off of Deidara but I didn't care. This was my time to shine right now.

"Alright, all my people out here, lemme get your attention right quick!" I felt the nerves in my body jump with excitement, which caused me to feel nervous. Everyone turned and stared at him as he spoke.

"Alright, so we bout to have a dance off right here, you heard?" Cheering.

"Hahaha, so this what I'mma need ya'll to do for me, alright? When I point at which one was best, I'mma need ya'll to cheer, and which ever person I pick on gets the loudest cheering, that person gets to be featured in my new video for my song Body Language, you feel me?" More cheering. I rolled my shoulders a little bit and cocked my head from side to side.

Suddenly, Deidara spoke up. "Ooooh, so I see what this attitude you have here is all about. You just doing all this to get in that music video. So I guess we on one then…Itachi." She spat my name out as if it were a swear word and walked on to the designated spot reserved for us dancers. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. I gulped. I just might be on the verge of losing my best friend.

"What song you wanna dance to, baby girl?" The DJ asked her. She placed her hand on her hip and thought for a minute before giving him that famous smirk of hers.

"Dance, by Speaker Knockerz." She bit her lip while smiling and nodded at him. He did the same right back to her. The crowd went wild. I guess they are all Speaker Knockerz fans too.

"Alright, I got you girl, and what's your name?" He asked her.

"Deidara, Deidara Iwa, but you can just call me Dei. Everyone calls me that." The crowd cheered again.

"Alright Dei, here we go." The song began. Everyone began to sing along. Everyone except me though.

"_I love the way you shake that ass_

_Over there dancing like you ain't got no man_

_So baby if you want this cash_

_You gon' have to do it with no hands_

_So dance for all these bandz_

_Dance for all these bandz_

_Dance for all the bandz"_

The crowd went wild at the way Deidara began to shake her ass. The way she twerked was unbelievable. Her hips just gets you mesmerized and her butt just moves perfectly. There's not flaw in the way she moves. But the best thing is her facials. She's not just dancing there with just a stupid smile on her face. No, she's making kissy faces, biting her lip as she winds her body and nodding her head to the beat. As soon as the first verse hit she began to break dance. Not a hardcore break dance but a feminine hip hop breakdance that goes well with the beat of the song.

"_Girl you turn me on yeah_

_Put your number in my phone yeaaaah_

_You know you the shit yeah_

_Drop it low and do a split yeaaah"_

Then it went back to the chorus. She began twerking again and the crowd wen insane again.

"Oh shit, ooh kill em!" Some guy yelled in the crowd. I clenched my jaw shut tight in jealousy. I also balled up my fist gently. When Deidara looked at me, she began dancing extra good, just to piss me off. She winked at me which made it all worse.

"_Left cheek, right cheek_

_Left cheek right cheek_

_Up, down_

_Up, down_

_Up, down_

_Round and round"_

She did exactly what he said in the song, except she put a little more oomph into the round and round part. She placed her hands on her hips and turned her body to the side and began winding until she reached a squatting position on the floor and came back up to dance again. There were wolf whistlings and other hoots and shouts coming from the crowd as she finished dancing. I got so jealous I wanted to scream. People usually scream for me, not for _her. _Ugh, that's so annoying. Deidara bowed and blew kisses at the crowd as she finished and walked off the stage.

"Woooooh! She killed it up there, didn't she?" Kid Ink asked the crowd. They went wild.

"Alright, alright let's give it up one more time for our girl Dei!" Again, more cheering.

"Alright, for our next contestant we have….our homegirl…Itachi!" There was cheering and yelling. I smirked before making my way to the spotlight.

…

A/N Ooooh, another cliffhanger! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was doing stuff and getting things ready for Christmas. So basically, we have a jealous Itachi. Let's see who gets in that video on the next chapter. Review if you have any questions! I would love to answer them in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Shitty Victory

I watched as Deidara gave me a stank look. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to the DJ.

"What song you want, Lil' Mama?" The DJ asked me.

"Mix it up, DJ." I replied confidently.

"OOOOOH!" The crowd roared.

"Ight, I gotchu, I gotchu, lemme hit you up." Then he turned his attention to the crowd.

"Are ya'll ready for this?" He shouted in the mic.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered.

"Nah, nah, nah, I need ya;ll to be a little louder than that. I SAID are ya'll ready for this? Are ya'll ready to get TURNT UP IN THIS BITCH?!" The DJ screamed.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! TURN UP! TURN UP! TURN UP!" The crowd cheered.

"Ight, ight, her we go." The DJ said, satisfied. A few seconds later, the speakers started blasting 'Pop that' by French Montana.

_"Don't stop_

_Pop that_

_Don't stop Pop that _

_Drop that pussy bitch_

_I'm that young Papi, Champagne  
They know the face, and they know the name  
(Drop that pussy bitch)  
What you twerkin' with?"_

From that point on, it was mixed into the twerking version of the song. I immediately got turnt and started popping my ass up and down, which got the crowd cheering. I was winding my body, flipping my hair and doing all this sexy shit that had the crowd going…I don't even know, crazy is an understatement. I glanced at Deidera and saw that her cheeks were red in fury. That only fueled my energy. The song mixed up and played the Nae Nae song at the "Huuaaaah!" part. Instantly, I did the best Nae Nae that I could.

"Aaaaye! Aaaaye! Aaaaaye! Aaaaaye!" The crowd cheered, Nae Naeing with me. Then the song changed, which had the crowd going nuts.

_"Tell, them niggas free Meeshi ho_

_Some way, free Brezy, ho_

_And tell my niggas Shmurda teamin' ho_

_Bitch caught a body bout week ago, week ago" _

I did the Shmoney dance to that part, while singing along. I went hard especially at that "Bitch caught a body bout a week ago, week ago" part.

"BITCH CAUGHT A BODY BOUT A WEEK AGO, WEEK AGO!" The crowd sang, doing the Shmurda dance with me. Then the song mixed up into a twerking version of it. I smoothly fell out of the Shmurda dance and let my hips fall into a tik-tok motion, one of my specialties.

"YAAASSS!" A guy from the crowd cheered while the girls went, "Ooh, damn, there she go!" Yeah that's right bitches! Ya'll betta praaaaise Itachi! Ha! Oh my bad, alright back to the story.

"I turned my body to the side and began twerking again. Of course, the crowd continued cheering. After a while, the music stopped and the crowd roared my name.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI!"

"HEEEEEYYY!" I yelled to the crowd in the voice those ghetto bitches be doing when they see their girl from down the street. The crowd clapped wildly.

"Alright, alright, alright! Give it up for our home girl Itachi, she killed it tonight!" Kid Ink yelled, high fiving me. I grinned as the crowd continued clapping.

"Ight, ight, so now we gon' announce who our winner is. Itachi, Deidara, come stand together on the stage." Kid Ink said. I looked at Dei. She still was fuming, and refused to look at me as she brushed past me. As soon as she got on the stage and in front of the crowd, she placed her fakest smile on her face, and the crowd cheered for her. I walked back on stage and stood next to her, smiling as well and waving as a guy gave me a wolf whistle. I could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of Dei, but I didn't care. Well, I mean, I did care, since she's my best friend (I think…?) and…yeah.

"Alright, when I place my hand over each girl's head, I'mma need ya'll to cheer, and which ever girl gets the most cheers, they get to be in my next video. Are ya'll ready?" He asked, turning to us. I nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Dei shouted, which had the crowd laughing. Usually, I would've laughed right along with her, but due to our conditions….well yeah you get the picture.

"Hahaha, alright, here we go!" Kid Ink shouted. I felt the nerves in my stomach begin to spiral. I mean, the crowd actually _enjoyed _Dei. And what's worse is…she just might be better than me. Goddamnit, what is life right now? Like, seriously.

"Aight, how many of ya'll want Deidara?" Kid Ink asked, putting his hand over Dei's head. The crowd instantly roared with excitement, causing Dei to smile and wave at everybody. My jaw clenched. Fuck, she got a lot of cheers.

"Alright, now how many of ya'll want Itachi?" He placed his hand over my head. The crowd practically jumped out of their clothes at the mention of my name. Relief instantly washed over me as I did the Shmoney dance for them. The became excited and did it right along with me.

"Alright and the winner is….ITACHIIIIIIII!" The crowd went insane. I stood there completely shocked. Oh my God. I just won. Holy shit, I won! I get to be in Kid Ink's music video! Holy shit! I looked into the crowd and saw Nicki smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her. Then I looked over to my right. Dei was fuming. Of course, she didn't show it outside, but on the inside, I could tell she wanted to shred me to fucking pieces. Her normally bright blue eyes were much darker.

"Alright, let's get TUUUUUURRRNNNNNT!" The DJ and Kid Ink shouted, and next thing I knew, the speakers were blaring Coco, by O.T Genasis. As the crowd started dancing and singing along to the lyrics, Dei stormed off the stage and headed back towards the mansion.

"Dei, wait!" I shouted after her. I really didn't wanna lose my best friend over some bullshit like this. Like, come _on_, we've been best friends for like…_ever. _This is some dumb shit that we're fighting over.

"Fuck off, Itachi!" She flipped me off and kept running. I ran after her. As soon as I caught up, I grabbed her hand, which she wrenched from me and turned around to glare at me. I had to back up a little bit, otherwise I would've received a serious whiplash from that long hair of hers.

"What?" She gritted out. I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth.

"Girl, come _on_. We're really fighting over some dumb shit." I said to her.

"Yeah, you are, idiot. Maybe, if you didn't give me such a nasty ass attitude and didn't drag me into this shit, only so you could humiliate me in front of all those fuckers out there, then maybe I wouldn't be so fucking pissed at you. You only wanted this so you can just throw in my face how much of a better dancer you are. Well, you know what? Sorry, honey, I don't wanna be a part of this bullshit anymore." Dei yelled, before beginning to storm off. Oh _helllllll _no. Does she have any _idea _how mad she just made me? That bitch was all up on the guy that was _supposed _to be all up on me. And what's even worse was…she was the one who was _better _than _me_. She better fall back right now.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up, hooold up, wait a _minute_. If anything, you're the one who was better than me. And you wanna know why I was mad? I was mad because you were all up on the guy who was supposed to be all up on me. Well, he was. And then I got mad at him because he was tryna fuck me. But anyway, then I come downstairs only to find you rubbing your grimy ass all up on him. How the fuck am I supposed to feel about that shit? I obviously started feeling some type of way for we fucking made out upstairs!" I shouted angrily. Ooh, I was soo mad. Ya'll just don't know.

I guess that caught Dei's attention because she whirled right back around, and stomped towards me. Shit. Rule number one, don't ever get Deidara so mad that she stomps toward you. Thant bitch will rip your fucking eyes out. I gulped nervously and took a step back. Look, I know that's being a pussy and all, but I ain't tryna have my eyes ripped out of my sockets. Look, I wanna see til' the day I die goddamnit.

"And just how the _fuck _am I supposed to know that you were whoring around upstairs with him, huh? The dumbass just asked me to dance with him, and they were playing my song, so of course I said yes. Why the fuck wouldn't I? Bitch, you need to fall back, and look at yourself. You sound so fucking stupid. And if anything, he doesn't _belong _to you, stupid! You just met him!" And with that, Dei turned around and left. I stood there, dumb founded. She's right. He doesn't belong to me. But that makes no sense. I have a right to get jealous. He was kissing up on me, and it felt good as fuck. What is this bullshit? Grr, someone kill me.

"Dei, come _on girl_! I do have a right to be upset. He was making me feel good up there. I mean, I guess you're right when you asked me how you were supposed to know, and I guess I overreacted, but still." I shouted as I caught up with her. Dei stopped and looked at me. Then she gave me a smile. Wooh, okay, I guess we're good. Then suddenly…..

_"SMACK!" _

My head whipped to the side and my cheek stung like a bitch. She fucking…slapped me. Oh my God.

_"Ooooh! DAYUUUUMMMM!" _People shouted. I held my cheek as I looked at my former best friend.

"Just go away, and go whore with your _man_." Dei said to me hatefully before she stomped back into the house. I bit the inside of my cheek as a numbing feeling came over me. I just lost my best friend. All because my stupid self overreacted. Dammit! Dammit all! I pushed through the crowd and made my way to a secluded area of the house, before pulling out my phone. I unlocked it and scrolled through my contacts, looking for Sasuke. I really needed to talk to him. Finally I saw him. I called him, and gulped nervously. Come on, come one, pick up already!

"Hello?" Yes! Finally!

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"What, 'Tachi?"

"Um, excuse you, don't what me. That's not how you talk to your older sister." I told him, feeling annoyed. Does his ass not know that I have a horrible situation right now? Like what the fuck!

"(Sigh) Just tell me your problem already." Sasuke said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Dei got mad at me and smacked me in my face in front of everybody." I could practically hear him roll his eyes at me as he sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Well, this guy named Shisui, Kid Ink's manager, you know, sort of took a thing for me, and I did to, so we were kissing and whatever, and then he was tryna fuck me, and I was all like no I'm not a whore and whatever, so I left, and then mysterically, he got downstairs before me and then I see Dei dancing all up on him. So of course, I got mad jealous and whatever, so then Kid Ink tapped me and asked me if I wanna face her in a dance off since he was looking for people to be in his new music video, so of course I said yes, to show her that I'm better, and then at first she was really confused-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You need to go talk to her. You've been best friends for a long time. You can't just let that shit get in the way of your friendship." Sasuke told me, after cutting me off, much to my annoyance.

"I DID! I really tried to get her to see my side of the story, and she fucking slapped me in the face. In front of EVERYBODY!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Alright, so…I don't know, let her cool down. Go dance with somebody and take your mind off of things." Sasuke advised. I sighed.

"Okay, but what about in the car?" I asked. I don't think I could sit through the whole car ride with her being mad at me.

"Well, just pretend to be on your phones or something. You loooove Instagram so much, so go stalk someone's Instagram or something." That is true, actually. I'm like, obsessed with Instagram.

"Alright." I sighed out. "Make sure you save me some ice cream!" I yelled into the phone. I need my ice cream, especially at times like this.

"You know damn well Mom and Dad will kill you if you eat ice cream. You know how Mom bitches about your figure." Sasuke scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, I know that, but that's my comfort food."

"That shit's not even food. That's just frozen cow milk and other processed shit thrown in there." Sasuke said.

"You know what shut up!" I yelled, annoyed as fuck. Don't tell me how to eat goddamnit!

"Gladly." Sasuke replied.

"Ugh, bye." I told him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he hung up. That's just his way of saying bye. Or hello. I sighed before hanging up my phone and making my way to the house party.

"Hey Lil' Mama, wanna dance, sexy?" I turned around and saw Shisui staring me down.

"Uuuh…" I faltered. I really don't wanna dance with him right now.

"How bout you come upstairs with me, hm? Let's have a little bit of fun time." Shisui said hotly as he began to drag me upstairs.

"But…" I started. I looked around and saw Dei. She was giving me a dark look as she was dancing with her newfound partner. Damn…what do I do?

…..

A/N Damn, it's been a while since I updated. Anyway, oooooh, Itachi got into some hot shit with Deidara! Are they gonna make up? And what's Shisui planning to do with Itachi upstairs? Hmm, we'll find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sex and a Deal

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed as Shisui led me back into the room he had me in before I got mad at Dei. Shisui smirked at me as he took me by the waist. I gulped. Oh, shit…what the fuck is he gonna do now? I don't like that smirk on his face.

"You know, you're really pretty. No scratch that, _sexy_." Shisui whispered hotly. I felt it all begin to pool between my legs. Dammit! I can't let him get to me like this. I felt the heat rise to my face as I tried to break free from him.

"Look, I-I can't be doing this. I should probably go-" Shisui cut me off by a kiss that sent shivers down my back.

"You know, I could make you feel real good if you let me, baby." Shisui said to me once he broke the kiss. I stood stock still. I seriously don't know what to do right now! Do I punch him in the face? Do I run? Do I let him rape me? So many questions!

"C'mon. Let me do this, and I promise you, you will get a chance to beat that little bitch of a friend you have. I could get you a huge deal." Shisui said to me. I glared at him hotly. How dare he talk about Dei like that? I wrenched myself from his grip.

"Hey, you bastard, don't talk about my girl like that!" I yelled at him. I was about to turn around, but then I was pulled back. My back connected with his rock hard chest. I felt myself tense. Damn, the things I wanna do to him and his body…No! I can't think about that shit! What the fuck?

"What kind of deal anyways?" I asked curiously.

"If you let me do this…I can get you on tour with Kid Ink after the shoot, no problem."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"But, why this way?"

"Because, I want you."

"But-"

"Shh. You know you want this…" Shisui whispered as he ran his hands down my body. I felt my skin begin to crawl. The way he whispered that made my knees weak. Shisui then turned me around harshly and crushed his lips against mine, picking me up and leading us to the bed. I finally gave in. We fought for dominance while he ripped the dress off of me, leaving me in my bra and panties again.

"Mmm." Shisui moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed around my body. I gasped as he firmly grabbed my boobs. Oh shit! Oh shit! I've never had anyone touch these ever.

Shisui broke the kiss and began kissing down my neck.

"Mmm…" I moaned out breathlessly. Shit, this felt good. No wonder all of the bitches at my school love sex. Shisui suddenly broke away from my lips and smirked at me before slowly, but sensually removing his shirt. My cheeks flushed dark red as I saw his lovely six pack come to view. I'm probably dripping down my thighs now. Damn…he's soooo hot! Ya'll just don't know the struggle right now!

"You like these don't you, baby? Touch them." Shisui said huskily as he let his arms rest at his sides. What the fuck do I do? Just poke them? Or rub my hands down them? God, I hate this shit! Grr, he's gonna think I'm weird. Shisui then chuckled. I glared at him. Bitch, don't be laughing at me! Cut me some slack, I'm a virgin goddammit!

"Baby, just do this." Shisui said hotly. He grabbed my hands and forced them to rub down his abs.

"Damn…" I whispered hotly. The shits were hard as fuck! Oh my god!

"Mmm…" Shisui moaned deliciously which sent heat waves through my body. Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?

"Now let's see what you got, Lil' Mama." Shisui peeled my bra off before I can even react. I quickly covered myself, blushing furiously. Does this guy know that _these _are private?

"Hey! _These _are private!" I growled out. Shisui laughed at me, which only fueled my frustration. Grr, stupid, sexy mothafucka!

"Hey, baby, calm down. Now let me see. C'mon, I will only make you feel good." Shisui said as he peeled my arms away. Fucking piece of shit! Curse you for being so strong! I watched in embarrassment as he stared lustfully at my chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered before pulling one into his mouth.

"Aaah!" I gasped out. Pleasure waves sped through my body. Holy shit that felt good.

"Mmm…" I moaned out again as he twirled my left nipple in his hand. Shisui moved onto the next one and began sucking on that one. I felt my face grow hot, and I arched my back at the sensation. Damn, this guy is amazing!

Shisui then began kissing down my belly up until he reached the hem of my panties. Again, without asking, he ripped them off of me, and before I could react, he held my legs open.

"Shisui!" I shouted, thoroughly embarrassed. I've never showed anyone that before. Thank God I shave!

"Hey baby chill. Relax, and let big daddy do this for ya." Next thing I knew, he dipped his head low and put that tongue to work.

"AAAH!" I yelled. It felt like all of my nerves were exploding in happiness as he kept tonging that one spot over and over and over again. I arched my back and gripped the sheets hard.

"Mmm…" Shisui moaned out. Then that's when he stuck two of his fingers into my wet, hot core. My mouth fell agape and my eyes screwed shut at the burning feeling.

"Nnngh…it hurts…" I groaned out. That shit did hurt, but I wanna keep going. I wanna see what all those bitches in high school kept talking about.

"I know baby, but relax. I promise it's gonna be okay." Shisui whispered. And boy was he right. A few seconds later, I was shaking and moaning in complete pleasure.

"Oh god…oh god…." I moaned out.

"Shisui…faster, go f-faster…yessss…" I moaned. Shisui sped up his pace, and went even harder. I felt my stomach tighten up. Oh no, what is this feeling? Am I gonna fart or something? Oh no, please don't be that. I would kill the guy. Trust me, my farts are deadly.

Suddenly Shisui pulled his fingers out which, unfortunately, pulled me out down from my high.

"Hey why'd you stop? That felt good!" I shouted.

"Cuz, you're ready, baby." My eyes widened as Shisui took his pants and boxers off and that monstrous cock of his came into view.

"Oh my G-god…." I whispered out. Shisui laughed at me.

"Touch it baby." He whispered. My eyes widened even more.

"W-what?! I'm not touching that! And you're not putting that thing inside of me! You'll rip me to my asshole!" I yelled. Hell. No. He ain't putting that shit inside of me.

"Trust me. You're gonna love it." Shisui whispered hotly as he grabbed my hand and forced me to touch it. My cheeks flushed at the contact. It felt so…weird.

"Aahh…see? No big d-deal…" Shisui moaned out.

"Now watch this baby…" He took the head of his cock and rubbed it up in down my core. My eyes shut and a moan escaped from my lips at the contact.

"Good. Now that I got my shit all wet…let's begin." And with that, Shisui plunged right inside of me.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as a white hot pain took over me. My eyes flew open and my body tensed up from the pain.

"Take it out! Oh God, take it out! It hurts soo bad!" I felt the tears sliding down my face. Holy shit, this hurt like a bitch! Bitch is an understatement!

"Don't worry baby, it's gonna get better, trust me." Shisui grunted out. I could tell that he was holding back from something. My grip on the sheets tightened profoundly, and I could feel my knuckles start to burn from the hard grip.

"Ngggh…" I groaned out as he began to move inside of me. After a while, it started to feel kind of good,

"Mmm…You like that, don't you?" Shisui moaned out, and thrust his hips harder inside of me for emphasis.

"Ouch! You fucker, that hurt!" I yelled at him. I'm still not used to this shit! Don't judge me, you haters!

"Wow, that hurt." Shisui mocked fake hurt. I was gonna tell him to fuck off, but the words got lost as he hit a certain spot that made me see stars.

"AAAAH!" I'm pretty sure my loud as moan could be heard from all the way downstairs.

"Nnn…yess, baby, yess…"

"Aahh…ahhh…aaahhh…f-faster…harder…aaaaaaaaahhh…." I practically begged as my hips started moving to meet his. Shisui paused for a second, spread my legs as far as they would go, which was pretty far since I was pretty flexible, and rammed into me as hard and as fast as he probably could. My screams echoed off of the walls.

"AH! Shisuiiiiii!" Next thing I knew, my vision burst into stars, and a hot liquid burst out of me. I felt some of it splash onto my stomach. I guess Shisui wasn't far behind, since I felt his hot seed splash all inside of me too.

"Itachi…" Shisui moaned out, before pulling out and collapsing next to me. Our panting was evident in the air for a few seconds, and I closed my eyes in bliss, relishing in the after effects of what just happened. I went over everything I learned in sex ed class. Clothes off? Check. Arousal? Definite check. Birth control or condom? Shit! My eyes flew open in complete panic.

"Shisui! We didn't use a condom or birth control! Now I'm gonna get pregnant!" I yelled furiously. How could I be so fucking stupid? Fan-fucking-tastic Itachi! Way to go!

Shisui sat up too and was silent for a long time.

"Well? Are you gonna-"

"Shush. We have birth control in the bathroom. Let's hurry up before things get out of control." Shisui said. I kept my mouth shut as he led me to the bathroom. He pulled out a small bottle from the medicine cabinet and out of the other cabinet he grabbed a Dixie cup. He filled it up with water and took out one pill from the bottle and placed it in my hand.

"Put this in your mouth, and drink this to wash it down." I plopped the birth control into my mouth and drank the water to wash it down. After I was done, he took the cup from me and threw it in the garbage.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. We stood in silence for a moment, before I realized something. Shit, I'm naked! And I have cum all over me!

"Shit! Shisui, can you get my clothes?" I asked him. Shisui gave me a long once over before he licked his lips. I covered my chest, and gave him a look.

"Not funny." I mumbled. Shisui chuckled before walking into the room to get my clothes. I couldn't help but watch the way his ass moved as he walked. I'm telling you, he's got a nice ass.

He leaned down and picked up my stuff. I looked away as soon as he turned around and began walking back towards me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he handed back my stuff.

…..

"Hmm, you guys are mighty quiet." Nicki remarked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're just tired." I muttered, typing "Awwe 3" into my phone as a comment on Instagram on a picture of Madara, my cousin. He's so cute, I love him. He's soo fucking hilarious too. Oh my gosh, he'll have me laughing for days.

"Are you sure?" She pushed.

"Yup." I looked over at Dei, in surprise. Damn, I haven't heard her speak in ages. What surprised me even more is that she yawned, to keep my story up. It made me feel like shit though, and it made me want my best friend back. Nicki nodded slowly, tonguing the inside of her cheek.

"Ooooh, okay. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we had a blast!" Dei exclaimed. Dammit, Dei, stop making me feel like shit even more. Nicki laughed, and then yawned.

"Now, ya'll bitches got me feelin' tired as a mothafucka. I guess I'ma take my ass to sleep, then. Ya'll feel like sleepin' too?" She asked, leaning her head against the window, closing her eyes, and sratching her brow with her index finger.

"Yeah." I muttered. Soon, Nicki's breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

I looked over at Dei, and saw that she was engrossed into her phone. Damn, what do I do? Do I ask if she's okay? Nah, she won't even respond…but then again….nnnnnn….should I? I know! I'll text her. I closed out of the Instagram app, and went over to my Contacts app.

_Demetrius_

_Dave_

_Destiny_

_Dei-Dei is Bae 3 3 _

Found her. A few seconds later, I had an empty message that was waiting for me to send. With slightly shaking fingers, I began typing.

_Me: Are you okay? _

I tapped 'Send', and immediately opened up my Instagram app again. My heart started pounding. Shit, shit, shit! What did I just do? I just made myself look like a fucking…I don't even know! I heard Dei shift in her seat, and it made my hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. Just as I was about to like a picture of Madara lifting up the bun to a McDonald's burger with a caption that said, "LMFAOO the fuck my meat at?" I got a notification that said I had a message from Deidara. I cautiously looked over at her and saw that she was smiling at a picture of a guy. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them back up. Alright, here goes nothing…

I clicked on the notification, and it brought me right to my message.

_Dei-Dei is Bae 3 3: ….._

My heart sank. But then, I got frustrated. I'm not gonna let this shit steal my best friend away from me. I turned to face her, and snatched her phone from her.

"Bitch! What the hell are you doing?!" She practically shrieked. I'm surprised Nicki and her assistant didn't wake up.

"Will you keep it down?" I asked through gritted teeth, while eyeing them to make sure they don't wake up.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do! Gimme my shit back!"

"Not until you hear me out!"

"Ugh, seriously? I don't have time for this bullshit! Gimme my phone!" Dei lunged at me, and tried grabbing her phone back, but I held it out of her reach. She growled and snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Hey, give that back!" I growled, and eventually, we both started struggling to get our phones back. Suddenly, a gruff voice was heard.

"Ladies, ladies. Please. I'm driving and you're kind of distracting me." It was the driver. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mr. Driver." Dei called.

"It's okay. Just keep it down back there."

"Got it!" Dei and I called in unison. We both fell silent. I sighed.

"Dei, look, I'm sorry, okay? I was being a bitch, and I was fucked up for dragging you into this shit and messing up your whole night." Hey, that was a genuine ass apology. That shit came from my heart. Dei was silent for a moment. Then she sighed.

"Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I kind of took your man."

"But you didn't know, Dei." I whispered, stroking her long hair. It was soft and silky, just the way I always remembered it.

"Yeah. I guess that makes two then." She turned her beautiful blue eyes on me.

"So, are we cool now?" I asked. Dei gave me a big grin.

"Yas bitch, we're cool." She said. I sighed and a huge smile took over my lips.

"Thank goodness!" Despite the seatbelt around me, I leaned in and hugged my girl. She hugged me back. That's my girl!

"Love you, sissy." She whispered. I hugged her even closer, her perfume filling my nostrils. I closed my eyes in bliss.

"Love you too." After a few seconds, we broke apart.

"Wanna sleep over?" I asked her, while fixing her hair.

"Yeah." She agreed, scratching her thigh.

"Kay."

…..

As soon as we stepped into my house, comfort took over me.

"Yaas! It's so good to be-oomph!" I was attacked by a ball of fur.

"Chase! Hey!" I rubbed my dog playfully. Dei giggled and scratched Chase behind his ears.

"So I see you guys made up." A cold, familiar voice muttered. A jolt of excitement rushed through me at that voice. I looked up to see Sasuke at the top of the stairs wearing a black T-Shirt, black basketball shorts and black and white elite socks.

"Hey you!" I cooed, dashing up the stairs and hugging him, breathing in his scent. He smelled like Old Spice, and his body was warm and toned and comforting and it sent butterflies through my belly…oh no…

"You know I don't like hugs." He muttered. Dei began climbing the stairs too, and she joined the hug.

"Yeah, but I missed you." I muttered.

"Yeah! And that party was awesome for the most part! Wait…you told him right?" Dei asked loudly. I felt Sasuke wince.

"Must you be so loud?" He muttered, annoyed. I could feel his deep voice vibrated through his chest. It did things to me that it shouldn't be doing…if you know what I mean.

"Yeah babe, we're right here you know." I said, smiling playfully at her. Her bright eyes sparked with amusement. "And yes, I told him." I answered her question.

"Good." She sighed, straightening herself from the hug.

"Alright. You. Off." Sasuke looked down at me with an annoyed look.

"Why?" I asked, not budging.

"This is too much. Off."

"No." I muttered, closing my eyes. What? He's comfy.

"I'm not a dog. Or a teddy bear."

"I never said you were, doofus."

"I didn't say you said I was. I'm just telling you."

"Will you guys stop fighting like a married couple?" Dei asked, flailing her arms around. I laughed at her, and Sasuke took that time to peel me off of him.

"Meany." I glared at him.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! 'Hn' is not a word!" I scolded. Seriously…

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" He's starting to piss me off. 'Hn' is not a word! Where the hell is 'hn' in the dictionary?

"…hn."

"Grrr!"

"You guys should just kiss already for crying out loud!" Way to go Dei.

"Dude chill! That's gross! He's my _brother_!" My cheeks were flaming pretty badly. I took the chance to look at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me, but his cheeks were tinted red as well.

"Yeah, well…you definitely act like a married couple, so you might as well kiss already. Anyways. I'm hungrier than a bitch. Are you hungry? Cuz I'm hungry. C'mon, Chase!" Chase barked in response, and together, they made their way to the kitchen. Sasuke and looked at each other.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Yeah…" I looked away from him, memories of what happened between me and Shisui coming back to me.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. I feigned innocence.

"Wha-nothing! Nothing's wrong…hehe..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're lying." He muttered, giving me a blank stare.

"Nope." I said childishly, making my way down stairs. Hey, did that song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton start playing in your head? Making my way downtown, walking fast, nnn nnn nnn…yeah that's all I know…no? Awe come on, I bet it did. Whatever.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke stated, and we both went into the kitchen. Dei was eating a PB&amp;J and was on her phone, yeah, classic, right? And Chase was drinking water.

"'Tachi?" She called.

"Yo." I called back, digging through my fridge. Damn, all we have is fucking healthy stuff. I want my damn junk food!

"My mom just texted me. She wants me home to watch Ino, cuz she's going out with Daddy for a business trip."

"Right now? It's like 1 in the morning." I glanced at the clock. I was right. 1:06 to be exact.

"Yeah, but you know. Business is business. At least we be gettin' that mula!"

"We be?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the counter.

"Shut it, dickless. Anyway, yeah, so she wants me home to watch Ino, which means that I can't sleepover." Dei gave me an apologetic look.

"Awwe…Dei…" I whined, pouting.

"Yeah I know…it sucks asshole, but you know…"

"Asshole? What the hell? I thought it was just ass." I laughed out.

"I'm different, yeah I'm different." Dei started rapping, doing a little 2-step dance and snapping her fingers.

"2 Chaaaaaaaaaaiiinzzz!" I hollered, causing us both to laugh. Sasuke just sighed.

"You guys are both idiots. I'm leaving." He then turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke!" I called.

"Fine, sour puss! Be that way!" Dei yelled after him. He flipped her off.

"Right back at ya!" She called back, then turned back to me, pouting.

"Well, come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll see."

"Bring Ino with ya. I haven't seen my little sissy in forever! It's time to take baby girl out shopping!" I love my Ino. She's loud and obnoxious just like Dei. She's so cute though. They both look exactly alike, except Ino's shorter and has younger facial features. She's 15, by the way, and is a Freshy, aka Freshmaaaaaaaann!

"Alright, I got you." Dei winked at me, and we both walked out of the kitchen, the front door, and made our way to her car. It was parked there from earlier when she came over.

"Alright, well, I guess I will see ya later on…today actually, then." I told her. Dei nodded before hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Sorry, sissy." She whispered.

"Sorry, too." I whispered back. Finally we departed, said our goodbyes, she drove off, and I made my way back inside.

Now…off to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I called. No reply. Hm, I guess he's in his room then. I went upstairs and walked down the hall to the door across from my bedroom. It was closed. I knocked. No reply. Oh hell no. I know his ass is not sleeping. I tried the doorknob, and for once, it was not locked. Cautiously, and carefully, I opened the door.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He asked faintly, his attention on his phone. He and I have the same phone. We upgraded at the same time.

"Hey." I said, closing the door and crawling into bed with him. His room was white and dark blue pretty much.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, propping my head up on one hand.

"Texting Naruto." He answered, before locking his phone. The brightness from it was cut off, shrouding the room in complete darkness again. I felt Sasuke shift. Did he turn on his side? Did he stay the same way? See, I need to know this shit. It's too damn dark in here.

"Where are you?" I asked, thrusting my hand out in search for him. My hand came in contact with his nose.

"Oh." I laughed. Sasuke pried my hand off his face.

"Hn." He said.

"Sasuke, I…" Should I tell him about the Shisui thing or no? Well, he's my brother and I kind of tell him everything so…maybe I should.

"What?" He asked.

"I lost my virginity." Silence. Dead silence. Damn, I shouldn't have told him, I shouldn't have told him I shouldn't have-

"Wow." Sasuke finally said.

"That's it?" I asked, confused.

"Lemme guess, Shisui?"

"Yeah."

"….hn." There was definitely a darker tone in his voice that I couldn't quite place.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"Why would I be sad?"

"I don't know."

"…hn."

"Are you mad?"

"I just told you I'm not mad."

"Well, you seem like it."

"Well, I'm not. Are you gonna go?" I felt a little saddened.

"You're gonna kick me out?" I guess he heard the hurt tone in my voice, because suddenly he said,

"Nah. You could stay."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I should go get cleaned up then." I hopped out of bed, forgetting that I had heels on, and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, coming to my aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, standing back up. Sasuke turned the light on, causing us to squint.

"Maybe you should've taken those heels off down stairs." He muttered.

"Ugh, shut up."

…

"Do you think Mom and Dad would be mad?" I whispered, laying my head on Sasuke's chest. I was wearing his clothes for pajamas.

"Nah, not if you don't tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"Okay." I sighed, but what kind of caught me off guard was the fact that Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. In a protective way. I snuggled closer to him, feeling myself smile. I could definitely get used to this rare display of affection he's showing. I drifted off to sleep with that thought in mind.

…

A/N Wow, haven't updated in forever! Sorry guys, I've been busy! So, Deidara and Itachi finally made up. And what's all this mess with Shisui taking Itachi's virginity? Uh-Oh…how will Dei react when she finds out? And what's with Sasuke being all affectionate all of a sudden? Stay tuned for more! I'm on break this week, so I will definitely update for you guys tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Tragic Tour Part One:

The Explanation

"CHI-CHIIIII!" All of a sudden, I was attacked by a ball of sunshine and energy. There's only one girl that calls me that.

"Hey Ino! What's up, girly?" I asked excitecly, hugging my girl tight. Gosh, I haven't seen this chick in _forever_! It must've of been Easter the last time I saw her.

"Chillin' girl, you know me. Always hangin' with the squad." Ino replied, clutching both my hands in hers and smiling at me.

"Awwe, look at you, lookin' all cute. You looked so gorgeous with your hair curled." This chick is so fucking pretty. What is life right now? Like…how is this happening? She has on a tucked in white button down sleeveless shirt with the collar folded down. The top button was buttoned, and the edges of the collar by the top button was pointed down in a way to act like a bow. Peeking out from underneath was a necklace that had the curvy shape of butterfly wings. It was outlined with silver individual diamonds and the inside had tiffany blue colored circular stones. She also had on tiffany blue high-waist shorts that had that kind of…I don't know wavy finish at the leg holes, and her belt was white and thin with a bow as a buckle. On her middle finger, there was a silver ring with a tiffany blue centerpiece and she had a black and white cross body bag on. The handle was basically a thin chain, and she had it on her shoulder, not over her shoulder. The bag itself was medium to small sized and square-like, with the body of it being black and the flap part of it that snaps shut was white. Overall, her whole outfit was on point, and her blue eyes were brought out by the blue in her outfit. Oh, and she had on white sandals.

"Thanks! Deidara did it for me. She says we're going out today."

"Yup, you already know it's shopping time for my little sis, haha."

"Damn girl, no love for me? Damn, I see how it is." Dei said, walking up to me and Ino. Well, damn…her hair was straightened, her bangs were pulled back into that Beyoncé bump with a small, brown butterfly clip, and her blue eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner that had a delicate wing. She wore mascara, and that classic red lipstick. Now her outfit was bangin'. I'm telling you…it was on fleek. She had on light blue, jean fabric shorts overalls with a white, strapless lace half shirt underneath, kind of like a longer version of a bando, leaving her sides exposed, and the pockets of her overalls were buttoned closed by four buttons. She also wore white Keds and she was holding a sunhat in one hand, and the other was supporting her silver Steve Madden purse. She looked amazing.

"Damn, what am I missing here? Was I supposed to get dressed up or something?" I asked frantically, referring to their outfits. Dei looked me up and down.

"Nah, we just felt like being all cute and girly, huh, Ino?" Dei asked her sister, putting her arm around her.

"Yeah." She smiled up at her sister, putting her arm around her waist.

"Well, if you guys are dressed up, then I guess I'll get dressed up. I mean, I _was _kinda lounging all morning." I had on black spanks and a black crop top and white ankle socks.

"Okay. Are you gonna let us in, or not?" Dei asked, already shoving past me. Ino followed, and was immediately attacked by Chase.

"Hey buddy." Ino giggled, petting Chase. He barked in response. I closed the door, and together, we all started going upstairs.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked as we were walking down the hall to my room.

"He went out with Naruto an hour ago. They went to go catch up with some old guy friends or something like that." I replied.

"Oh." Ino sounded disappointed, so I took this as an advantage to tease her.

"Why, you _like _him or something?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow playfully.

"What-no! No, of course not!" She spluttered, blushing.

"Mmhm. It's okay. He _is _pretty good looking if you ask me."

"_And _he's too damn old for my little sister." Dei butted in.

"Hm, he's only seventeen. Ino's fifteen, right?" I asked, looking over at Ino.

"16 in September." She muttered.

"Hey you better enjoy that age. Shit, once you hit our age, your parents are gonna be ready to kick you out." I told her. Dei laughed, and so did she.

"True, hey you should listen to her. Mom's always telling me about how she can't _wait _until I go to college. She says it's one less blonde moron to worry about." Ino laughed some more as we made it to my bedroom.

"You're room is so pretty, Chi-Chi." Ino remarked, sitting on my bed. My walls were lavender, bordered with white pink. Painted on the walls were black floral designs. Above my bed was my name, and my bed was a queen size with a soft green, comforter with brown and white designs in it. The pillows were white, with green embroidery designs around the edges. There were also some brown and green throw pillows to mix in as well. The carpet was dark purple with white and black designs in it and the curtains were white.

"Thanks girly." I said, pulling open my closet doors.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Dei came to stand next to me. Then she went in and pulled out a dark blue summer dress that had white flowers on it, a thin brown belt to go along with it, and an off white overthrow. A few moments later, I was dressed, and was lookin' good.

"Damn, girl, you sure do have good taste." I said, admiring my look.

"You already know. Here, tie your hair up in a messy bun. And then we can do your makeup and put on your accessories and what not." Ten minutes later, my hair was in a messy bun and I had on nude pink colored lip gloss, eyeliner that matched Dei's, and silver hoops and bangles. Now that's what I'm talking about.

"Yass girl, slay." Ino stood next to me and posed in the mirror.

"Hey wait, this calls for an Instagram pic!" Dei hollered. She got her phone camera ready, we all posed in the mirror, and the picture was taken.

"Yes! I love it. Okay, let's roll." Together, we made our way downstairs and outside.

"You guys wanna take my car?" I asked. I have a silver Porsche. Dei has a white Mercedes Benz.

"Okay." Dei agreed. We walked over to the garage and piled into the car.

…..

"Uh, hun, you never told me about last night. So what happened between you and Shisui?" Dei asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Damn, I was hoping she didn't ask about that.

"Oooh, Shisui?" Ino asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, girl, spill. You have to tell me _everything_."

"Uh, hello? I'm right here."

"Right, sorry Ino. I mean, _us_." I turned my car off and sat back, allowing a fond smile to spread across my lips.

"Well…" So I told them everything about the deal and the fucking and the unprotection scare and yada yada.

"Wait, so…you guys fucked?" Ino asked.

"Girl watch your mouth!" Dei snapped, sending Ino a glare. Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Woah, chill, Dei." I said.

"What do you mean chill? She's fifteen, therefore she is too young to be cursing."

"Girl, last time I checked, when you were her age, you swore like a sailor. Let the girl have her chance. And besides…" I said, flashing Ino a smile. "…it doesn't bother me. She's growing up."

"Yeah Deidara, you better check yourself." Ino gave Dei a knowing look.

"Ooh, she tooooold you." I smirked at Dei while high-fiving Ino.

"Mmm. So anyways, you got a deal to go on tour?" Dei asked, her eyes widening. I nodded.

"Wow, that's great!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks girl." I noticed Dei all of a sudden got quiet. She was looking off in the distance, her blue eyes darkening. Uh-oh…is she okay? Don't tell me she's jealous…

"You okay girl?" I asked her. Dei snapped out of it.

"Wha…oh yeah girl I'm fine. You ready to go shop til you drop?" Well, there goes the old Dei…at least I hope.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed.

…..

I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix. I'm on season three episode one. This show is great, you guys should watch it.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my sweatpants pocket that I just brought from Pink today at the mall and checked the caller ID. It was a number that I didn't know. Maybe I should answer it though. It's probably someone important.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Shisui." My heart immediately started pounding and butterflies started racing through my stomach as my eyes started widening.

"Shisui? H-How did you get my number? I never gave it to you."

"No, you didn't, but Nicki did. Now, this is about the tour. It's next week. A driver will be sent to your house at around 8 in the morning to get you, and you will be driven to the airport. There, you will meet me and of course, Kid Ink, and we will board the plane from there. We will be touring Atlanta, Chicago, Brooklyn, and California. You will be away for about two weeks. Also, this isn't just a tour. You see, during his performances, you will be dancing. And he and I will be watching your performance. This is big. As you know, there is a worldwide competition between Nicki and Kid Ink, and you just happen to be a contestant. The person with the best abilities will be featured on the next BET awards show, their photo that you will take will go nationwide, you will win three million bucks, and also would be featured in all of Kid Ink's music videos for his new album." Wait…I'm still confused. What about Deidara? And what exactly is the point of this competition?

"Yes, I sense your confusion. This competition against Kid Ink and Nicki Minaj is for who has the best display of the hip hop culture. To show this, they will need the best dancers for dancing on stage, in music videos, etc. And of course, they need the best, and I mean, _the _best dancers to get this award. This award is only given out every ten years, and they have chosen Kid Ink to go up against Nicki for this competition. And you know Nicki. She loves to do it big. So we have to give it our all for this award. With this award, millions of people will subscribe to Kid Ink's YouTube channel, and he will make it _big_ in the pop culture world. And you can too, if you win, which is why I got you this deal to go on tour. It's an opportunity for you to show the world whose boss. And about your friend…well, she will be facing you. On Nicki's team." I gulped at this. Damn, could I possibly lose my best friend now? Especially over this? She puts her _all _into her dancing just to be acknowledged, and she's damned good at it. If I do this now…and if I win…will she hate me?

"It's all up to you Itachi. Will you take it? Will you risk everything for this competition and have your name known nationwide? Or will you leave it?" Before I could even think, my mouth moved on its own.

"Take it."

"Alright, see you next week. Monday of next week." Just like that, the phone went dead. Oh my gosh…what did I just do?

Suddenly, my parents walked in.

"Hey honey. How are you? I'm sorry we couldn't be there to support you through your video shoot and all. How was it?" My mom asked, sitting down on one of the love seats that was to the right of the TV. My dad sat on the one to the left.

"Hi Mom, Dad. It went great Mom, and Dei and I went with Nicki Minaj to Kid Ink's house party!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Kid Ink? Who the hell is that?" Dad asked sternly.

"Dad, he's a rapper." I face palmed. Seriously, do they keep up with the world at all?

"Ugh, seriously, why the hell do you even listen to that ghetto crap?"

"Fugaku!"

"Dad, it's not crap, it's _music_! They're expressing how they feel."

"Yeah, so basically talking about sex and drugs and meeting random hookers at a club is _music_, right? God, what is wrong with you kids these days? That's a bunch of bull. If you want music, listen to Queen, The Beatles, Led Zepplin. Those are amazing groups." My dad folded his arms across his chest.

"Fugaku! Let the girl be. She didn't grow up in our time. And besides, she likes her rap music." My mom winked at me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you tell him, Mom." At this my dad scoffed.

"Anyways, so after the whole house party-"

"Wait, _house_…_party_?" My dad butted in lowly. I gulped. Uh-Oh. Should I have said that?

"Yeeeaaaahh…" I said slowly.

"With a bunch of nasty guys trying to get in between your legs? Are you serious? What the hell did you wear? You better have not dressed like a slut."

"Fugaku! Stop it! You know our daughter is not like that!"

"Yeah, but the little rascal that she hangs out with is!" Woah! Excuse me?

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that! She is not a slut! She has class, Dad!"

"Young lady, don't you dare take that tone with me." My dad warned.

"Fugaku!"

"Mikoto, stay out of this."

"No, she's my daughter just as well as yours. I have a right to have a say in this." Mom glared at him. I sighed. Is he fucking serious? Why would you…oh my gosh.

"Sorry about that, honey. Anyways, so you say you were at a house party?" Mom asked. I sighed again.

"Yup. We had fun. There was a dance competition where it was me against Deidara, I won, but only by a _little_," I put emphasis on _little_ just to give credit for Dei. Even though she got hella cheers, I still got a lot more. I just want my girl to be noticed too, "And I got invited to go on tour with Kid Ink next week, Monday. I'll be gone for two weeks. And, this isn't just a tour. This is the root of the real competition. There's a competition between Kid Ink and Nicki Minaj, since they were chosen to be candidates for winning the best display of the hip hop culture. This award only goes out every ten years, and to display this, they need the top best dancers to compete and help them win. To the winning dancer, they get to be featured in all of the artist's music videos for their new album, they will be featured on the next BET awards show, will receive three million bucks, and their name will become nationwide. So basically, I was chosen, and I'll be gone for two weeks. I guess this is a way to become…famous." I finished explaining. Mom clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of you! Wait, what about your-"

"I'll be? Who said you were even going?"

"Fugaku, for the love of god! She's 18 years old, she's legally an adult, let her make her own decisions for once!"

"Fine, then she needs to move out, go find herself a job, and start living on her own, since she's _legally _an adult." My parents glared at each other.

"You know what, this is bullshit." I muttered, getting up.

"What was that, Itachi?"

"Stuff it, Dad."

"ITACHI JANE UCHIHA! I WILL NOT BE-"

"And yes, mom, about Deidara. She's competing against me." I shot my Mom a sugary smile, before turning to glare at my Dad.

"You know, why are you so damn uptight about this? Can't you be proud of me?" I asked my dad. His glare didn't falter, but the look in his eyes softened a bit. I guess he got the message. I began to walk away.

"You see Fugaku, look at what you do."

"Me?! How is it my fault that she…" And there they go, bickering at each other again. I felt sadness building up inside of me, as I made my way past the front door. They've been bickering at each other non-stop these past few months, and they haven't been as affectionate towards each other anymore. Affectionate in the Uchiha book meaning softer and less prideful around each other. My family is so full of pride, except me, Madara, and my other cousin Obito. He and I are close too. He's a clown, just like Madara. They're both 19.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in came Sasuke.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I turned away from him and began walking upstairs.

"Itachi." He called.

"What?" I really am not in the mood right now. I just want to go to sleep.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me. You're not your usual happy-go-lucky self."

"It's…Mom and Dad again. Dad's all upset because I went to the house party and got invited to go on tour with Kid Ink and what not, and now he's pissed. Plus, he called Deidara a slut, and now they're both arguing again. Dad said he wants me to move out, too." My eyes began to water. Sasuke sighed before walking up to where I was perched on the second step. Then, he awkwardly stood there. That's him way of allowing me to hug him. When he awkwardly stands still, he's allowing you to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, breathing in his scent.

After a while, I broke away from him, sniffling.

"Thanks." I mumbled, scratching my head.

"Hn. You can sleep in my room if you want." I smiled at this.

"Really?" Sasuke's gaze softened.

"Yeah." So together, him and I went to his room, where we both got ready for bed and climbed in next to each other.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mom and Dad are gonna get a divorce?" I asked.

"Hn." Awe, come on, seriously?

"Sasuke!" I whispered harshly.

"I don't know." He said shortly. I sighed and turned my back to him.

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"Stop worrying about it. They will get better. After all, they have the business to worry about, so they can't get a divorce, even if they wanted to." Right. I forgot about the business. I guess that puts me at ease about the divorce thing.

"Yeah…'night." I whispered.

"Hn."

…..

A/N Looks like Dei's not too happy about this whole tour thing. And what's up with Itachi's dad? How is this tour gonna go? Itachi's sensing a lot of destruction that's about to happen between her and her home girl over this competition. Mmmm….what do you think? Stick around to find out tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Tragic Tour Part Two:

Breaking the News

"Sasuke, why are you such a cold hearted asshole?" I asked Sasuke, who was sitting across the breakfast table from me. He shrugged and put another piece of his bacon and tomato omelet that he made into his mouth.

"Grr…look, should I tell her or not?" I asked. He really was not helping with the situation. How am I supposed to tell Deidara about the fact that this tour that I agreed to go on isn't _just _a tour? It's a fucking competition! Against _her_! We both are _not _on the same teams! Gosh man what the hell? If I win this competition…this will probably mess up our friendship forever. Dei works so hard on her dancing and just…ugh.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to tell her eventually." Sasuke finally said, then took a swig of his orange juice. I sighed before looking at his food. It looked really good right now. And I'm hungry. A bacon and tomato omelet sounds good right about now. I think I'm gonna steal his plate since he's being a cold hearted bastard….hehe, gosh I'm so evil. I pretended to narrow my eyes at something in the distance. Once I saw Sasuke's confused look out of the corner of my eye, my eyes widened in shock and I gasped loudly.

"Sasuke! Look!" I shouted, pointing frantically out of the window. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me before whipping his head around. Hahahaha, perfect! I swiped his plate of food and dug in.

"Wha-I don't see anyth…ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled angrily at me as he turned back towards me.

"Hahahaha!" I giggled out in between chewing. Ooh, this shit is amazing. Sasuke is a good cook after all.

"Grr, dammit, give me my food back!" Sasuke lunged at me. I got up from the kitchen table and ran with the plate still in my hands while shoving food into my mouth.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" I shouted in between chews. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I suddenly smacked into something. And the plate with the precious food slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor.

"Jesus, Itachi, watch where you're going honey!" It was my mom that I bumped into. I looked up and saw that she didn't really have a pleased look on her face. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on business casual clothing. The front of her white blouse was covered in oil and bits of egg, and some of it got onto her khakis. She had her hands on her hips. I laughed sheepishly, while scratching the back of my head.

"Whoops…sorry Mom."

"Do you need gla-"

"Itachi, I'm gonna kill you!" An angry Sasuke hollered from down the hall.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You stop running this instance!" My mom snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"But Mom, she stole my-"

"I don't care what she did young man, you will not run in this house. Both of you. Understood?"

"Yes Mom." We both said in unison.

"Good. Itachi, clean this mess up. Then I want you to make Sasuke more food since you took his food, and then meet me in my room so you and I could have a chat." My mom ordered coldly. She gave us one last glare before walking past us. Then, there was silence. Damn, I kind of feel bad for taking Sasuke's food. I turned to look at him. He was glaring at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke then turned and walked away from me. Well, fuck him then. Shit, at least I apologized.

I walked down the hall and opened the supply closet. I pulled out a broom, a paper towel roll, and a dustpan. Then I set to work on cleaning the mess I made. Once I was finished, I went into the kitchen to see Sasuke already preparing himself some more food.

"No! Sasuke, it's okay! I got it, I'll make it!" I hollered, running over to him. Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he continued cooking.

"Sasuke, Mom told me to make it for you." Still no reply. Ugh, time to be creative. Suddenly, a smirk came upon my face.

"Hey Sasuke, you like my new bra? I got it at Victoria's Secret yesterday when I went shopping." I lifted up my shirt to reveal a black lacey bra that I got yesterday. That definitely caught Sasuke's attention, since he whipped his head around. Haha, it's just went from 0 to 100 real quick. Haha, just quoted Drake right there.

"Wha-" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of my exposed bra. A blush immediately creeped onto his face, and I guess he started choking on his saliva. Then, he started backing away from me. I grinned triumphantly before pulling my shirt down and taking over Sasuke's work. So far he was in the process of dicing up two slices of bacon. I guess I will finish that then.

"You should…really stop doing that." Sasuke forced out, after trying to clear his throat numerous times.

"Yeah, I know, but it gets you to listen." I put the diced bacon aside, and set to work on dicing a tomatoe half. Once I finished that, I cracked to eggs, dumped its contents into a small bowl, and began scrambling them with a fork. Once I was done with that, I greased a heated pan before pouring in the eggs. I then pour in the bacon and tomatoes, and proceeded to make the omelet.

"Well, also what you did is kind of incestuous in a sense." At this I scoffed. He has seen every damn thing. Hell, we even kissed. He shouldn't even be talking, because I know he liked it.

"Hmmm…." I say knowingly.

"Hmm, what?"

"Don't act like you haven't seen everything, because you have. And let's face it, it's kind of fun to be a little naughty every once in a while, don't you think?" I dropped my voice down to a whisper so that Mom doesn't hear. Not that she would anyway, since she's probably in the living room, or up in her room, but…just in case.

"Itachi." Sasuke gritted out warningly before opening the fridge and grabbing the bottle of orange juice and refilling his glass.

"What? I'm just saying." I say as I fix his plate. Then I brought it over to the table. This is kind of fun, even though it's arising those feelings I had that time when we accidentally kissed. I'm starting to like this new feeling that I'm having. I guess I will push it a little more…

"I mean, come on, I know you liked it." I say in a seductive kind of way as I cross over to where Sasuke is. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated. I decide to take it a little bit further.

"Hm, wanna see them again?" I asked, raising my shirt up just as he was taking a swig of his juice. When his eyes landed on my chest, they widened, and he spat up orange juice. It sprayed all over my chest. Damn…mood killer.

"Ugh, you killed the vibe. That's disgusting." I grimaced, removing my shirt completely. I used it to wipe the juice that was running down my boobs and bra. Damn, that was my favorite shirt, too. It had Biggie Smalls on it. Sasuke did nothing but cough violently.

"What…what is-" He was interrupted by another wave of coughs. Hm, actually, on second thought, he didn't kill the vibe….hehehe. I looked at my soaked bra and got an idea. Oooh, don't I love torturing Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ugh, you messed up my new bra, you jerk." I muttered in mock annoyance. Then I unhooked the latch and took it off completely, my perky boobs popping out. Sasuke saw this and his eyes widened even more, and his coughing stopped completely.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence. I followed his gaze with my eyes, and stared down at my exposed chest.

"Oh, haha, right. These. They're perky aren't they?" I asked. When I received no reply, I continued.

"Yeah, I think I'm a size 38 C. Yeah, that's right. I really like these. I mean, come on, what guy doesn't like a girl with perky boobs, you know? They're perfect. And round. Just like a porn star's." I say, touching them. I look up and see Sasuke staring intently at them, a husky look in his eyes. It just fueled me even more.

"You wanna touch them?" I asked, walking over to him. Sasuke just stood there, staring at them.

"C'mon, touch them." I whispered, smirking. Tentatively, Sasuke lifted up a hand and gently stroked one, curiously feeling it.

"Yeah that's it…" I said softly, watching as he did this. His hand then started tweaking with a rosy nipple.

"Cute right? Aren't they firm?" I asked him, looking up at his face. He looked into my eyes, then smirked.

"Hn." He moved his other hand to play with the next one. I watched as he started pulling at my other nipple, rolling it around in his other hand. Then, he started moving both of them counterclockwise in a circular motion.

"They're so big. For your form at least." Sasuke muttered, now squeezing them. The sensation was starting to get to me.

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed, watching as he started moving them counterclockwise, this time a little bit faster.

"You're enjoying this?" Sasuke asked me. I looked up at him, nodding.

"What's it feel like?"

"It's kind of a mixture between the feeling of someone stroking your hair and getting a shoulder massage. It's nice." I explained, closing my eyes.

"They're firm. And nice. They would make a girl jealous." Sasuke muttered. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he started playing with my nipples again. Then he sighed.

"We should probably stop now, before Mom or Dad sees us."

"Damn…yeah, we probably should." I say reluctantly. Sasuke stops moving them around, but he keeps his hands on them. His hands arm big and warm. We both make eye contact.

"Should we take this upstairs?" I asked. Sasuke thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

…

"Aaaahh…" I moaned out, clutching Sasuke's head. The way he was putting that tongue to work down there was so nice. Oh yeah, he's eating me out, in case you wanted to know.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned softly, swirling his tongue around a particular spot that was making my toes curl.

"Nnn…" I moaned, spreading my legs wider. Sasuke used his thumbs to spread my pussy open a bit more, so that he could gain more access. I watched as he licked the new exposed region from the bottom to the top, dipping his tongue in between there. Then, he closed his lips around it and began sucking on it, which sent new sensations tingling through my body like hot fire. More specifically, down there. I watched as a trail of my wetness followed as Sasuke lifted his mouth from my pussy for a second. Then, he lowered it and set to work.

"Aaah…where did you learn to….do this?" I asked him. Sasuke let out a short laugh.

"It's natural." He said, dipping his tongue inside of me. I gasped and clutched his head a bit tighter, closing my eyes.

"Oh god…" I moaned out, feeling Sasuke go in and out with his tongue. After a while, he pulled it out and went back to work on sucking on that one spot that had my toes curling. I felt a pressure start to build in my belly. Uh-oh, I'm about to cum.

"Sa-…Sasu-ke…" Sasuke sucked harder and harder, spreading my pussy lips even wider. Then he stuffed two fingers inside of me, and jammed them against my sweet spot over and over again.

"Uh…mmm….ahhh…AH!" I orgasmed (is that even a word?) all into is face, and relaxed myself, still leaving my legs spread open.

"That good?" Sasuke asked, licking his cum covered lips as he sat up. I nodded. Sasuke stared at my exposed womanhood, dipping his fingers in it, and started playing with the cum that sat there.

"This place is nice…pussy game on fleek." I laughed loudly at this. Oh my gosh, I never thought in a million years that I would hear Sasuke James Uchiha ever say that.

"Oh my gosh, did you really just say that?" I breathed out. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh my gosh, that just happened…that literally just happened. Oh my god, that hilarious." I laughed.

"Itachi?" A voice called. Sasuke and I both froze. Shit. That's Mom.

"Itachi?" She called out again. Dammit.

"Hide in my bathroom." Sasuke mouthed to me. I nodded before grabbing my shit and making a mad dash to his bathroom, shutting the door in the process. I pressed up against it, to listen to what was going on out there. Sasuke's bedroom door opened.

"Sasuke, honey, where's Itachi?"

"She's in my bathroom. She couldn't make it to her bathroom, so she barged into mine." Sasuke lied. Phew. Good cover.

"Oh. Ugh, what's that smell?" She asked in disgust. Oh shit. I started snickering, and I had to throw my hands up to my mouth to try and mute it. Hahaha! Let's see what Sasuke has to say for this.

"It was probably Chase. He was in here a while ago." She's not gonna believe that dumbass.

"Uh-uh, honey, that's you. You need a shower. Now." My mother said. My laughter started to bubble up again.

"I do not smell, I showered this morning. That's probably Itachi you're smelling, since she's the one using the bathroom." I paused in the middle of putting my shirt on. Excuse me?

"Oh no, that child is not having ice cream for a month. That's ridiculous." My mom said in disgust. I quickly finished putting my shirt on, then threw my spandex on, before flushing the toilet, and quickly washing my hands. Then I barged out of the bathroom.

"Mom-"

"Honey. Stop it. No girl should be smelling like that. You're not having ice cream for a month."

"But-"

"That's final. Don't make me repeat myself." She warned in a dangerously low voice. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Now come with me, we need to talk." She said sternly, before turning and walking out of the room. I turned to Sasuke and flipped him off.

"Payback." He mouthed, smirking. I glowered at him. He just snickered and pulled out his phone. I could have sworn he made the letter "v" with his two fingers and made a licking motion with his tongue in between them right when I turned around. Ugh, that motherfucker.

…..

"What's up, Mom?" I asked, plopping down on her bed. She sighed, leaning against her dresser.

"Honey, I'm worried about you going on this tour." I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean…I just don't want you getting mixed in with trouble."

"Mom, I'm not gonna-"

"Honey, I _know _you, okay? You like to be a bit wild sometimes, and that's _perfectly _okay for a teenage girl, but just be careful, okay?" She asked me.

"Mom, I'll be fine, don't worry." I reassured her. She sighed again.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Talk to who?"

"Deidara." I gulped.

"Shit, I for-oops, I mean…shoot I forgot about that."

"Haha, it's okay to swear, you're 18." I looked at her in surprise. Usually, she would've smacked me in my face if I swore around her.

"But, it's weird, because you know, you're my mom."

"Hahaha, trust me, I was once your age back in my day, I know the struggle. It's okay, it happens. So anyways, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, I kind of told her about the tour, but at the time I didn't know it was gonna be a whole big ass competition, you know?" I asked, putting my hair up into a high-bun.

"Yeah. You still have to tell her though."

"I know, but it's just so freaking hard. She works so hard just to be noticed, and I would hate to put more competition on her. That's a lot of pressure. And plus, with what this competition holds itself, it's even more pressure. And if I win…this could possibly ruin our friendship." I sighed, feeling frustrated. I didn't know what to do.

"So here's what you do. You tell her. Tell her straight up."

"But Mom-"

"Listen to me. Take her out to lunch today and tell her. She has to know. It would only lead to worse problems if you leave her out of the picture and make her feel as though you were setting her up. She's going to get angry, trust me, I know, but it's best you tell her straight up now. Trust me, it will save a lot of trouble in the long run." Mom explained. I sighed. She's right. I guess I need to do this.

"Okay."

"Now go get dressed. Here's some cash. Don't stay out too late." Mom gave me a small wad of cash. Woah.

"Uh…thanks, Mom." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now go, get out of here."

…

I pulled up to a big, pretty mansion. Dei's house. I honked my horn.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard Dei shout as she dashed out of her house. She waved brightly at me as soon as she saw me. I waved back, even though I felt the guilt already clawing at me just at the sight of her happy, giddy self. It's gonna be crushed as soon as I tell her the news.

"Sup my bitch?" Dei asked as soon as she got in the car. I smiled as best I could.

"We're goin' out to eat. Chipotle sound good?" I asked. Dei scoffed.

"Nah, that shit's for white bitches."

"But you are white."

"Asian. There's a difference. I don't _look _like your typical Japanese bitch, but I sure am."

"True. True. Where do you wanna go then?" I asked.

"Bitch, I want a burger. Let's hit up Five Guys." Dei 'whooped, whooped!' at the end of her sentence. I sighed, then laughed. Boy, am I gonna miss this happy chick.

"Alright, Five Guys it is." I said, then pulled out of her driveway and started driving.

"Hey, let's turn on some music, shall we?"

"Do what you want, girl. I don't even give a fuck." I said, slowing to a stop at the stop sign. Then I started driving again.

"Mmm, let's see….do I wanna hear some rap music, or try listening to Ino's pop music?" Dei asked herself.

"I thought she listened to rap music." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, she does, but she also listens to pop music too. She likes this new song by Tove Lo…is that the woman's name?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, and I think it's called Talking Bodies, or Talking Body, or something like that. Anyway, she keeps on playing it, and it's kind of catchy, so I think I'll jam out to that song." Dei hooked up her phone to the Bluetooth thing and pulled up YouTube, using her data. Then she played the song.

"This song is really catchy, so sorry if I start singing it later on." I apologized. This song is really catchy. I like it though.

"It's cool girl. Now if we're talking body." She started singing.

"You got a perfect one so put it on me." I sang back.

"Swear it won't take you long."

"If you love me riiiiight, we fuck for liiife, on and on and on." We both sang together. We sang only the chorus parts of the song, since that was all that we knew. Oh, did I tell you Dei's a pretty good singer? She's really good.

"Dei, how come you didn't do the acapella group at school?" I asked. Dei fell silent. Did I strike a nerve? I hope not.

"Because, dance is my passion." She answered. I gulped. Damn. Damn it all.

"Well, yeah, I know that, I just meant as like a little side thing. Your voice is really pretty."

"Thanks girl." She replied. I relaxed a little bit. Good, well I guess she's okay. We pulled into the drive way of Five Guys.

"Ready to eat, babe?" I asked her as I turned the car off. Dei unplugged her phone.

"Hell yeah. Now, where's my delicious cow intestines? I'm hungrier than a bitch." I started laughing. Cow intestines?

"Uh, ew. And yeah, so am I." I said, getting out of the car.

…..

"So, why did you really call me here?" Dei asked, wiping her mouth. I sighed, putting my burger down. We both got double bacon cheeseburgers and French fries.

"Well, you know how I get to go on tour and what not?" I asked. She nodded, that dark look coming into her eyes again. Just then, I remembered a juicy piece of gossip that I think she might want to hear.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"What?" She asked, that look leaving her eyes. I smirked. Good.

"Sasuke ate me out today." Dei's mouth went slack.

"Shut up." She said in disbelief.

"I'm deadass." I told her, taking a sip of my Sprite.

"You're kidding. Spill." I told her everything that transpired. Her mouth was slack the whole time.

"Wow. Congrats. Was it that good?"

"Uh, hell yeah. He's fucking amazing." I said. Dei smiled, shaking her head.

"So what next? Are you guys gonna fuck?" She asked. My eyes went wide.

"N-No! That was just a onetime thing, I swear! We got caught up in the moment."

"Mmhm."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, I believe you. So, about the tour? Did it get cancelled or something?" Dei asked. I sighed again.

"Okay, so it turns out that it's the root of the competition. I was basically put on Kid Ink's team. He wants me to perform at his concerts and stuff. The competition is basically for an award that's only given out every ten years. It's the best display of the hip hop culture award. Nicki Minaj and Kid Ink were chosen for candidates for the award. Whoever shows the best obviously gets the award. And they need the best dancers to help them win. And to the best dancer, they win three mil, their name and profile and shit becomes nationwide, and they get to be featured in the next BET awards show. Also, they get to be in all of the artist's music videos for their new album. And Dei…I'm competing against you." At that, her jaw went slack.

_"__What?" _

…

A/N Oooooh….some real shit just went down. Is Dei gonna be okay with this whole competition thing? Does she have to work even harder to make herself acknowledged? And what's up with this whole thing with Sasuke and Itachi? What is Shisui finds out? Ooooh…we shall find out next chapter. Oh, and by the way, the next few chapters after the next will be in Dei's point of view. We gotta see how she's feeling too. See ya! I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Drama

Deidara's POV

To say I was pretty mad was a motherfucking understatement. Is she fucking serious? She brought me all the way out here to tell me some bullshit like this? Really? I watched as this bitch that I call my best friend shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Good. She better be shaking in her motherfuckin'…_sandals._ She scratched her head with her perfectly manicured index finger. Ugh, that's what pisses me off about her! She gets all the fucking guys without trying, and she gets all of the praise for her dancing whereas I'm left in the fucking dust!

"I'm competing against you." Itachi repeated. I sat in silence again. So, not only am I in this competition now, but I'm competing against her?

"Um, is this some kind of like, joke?" I asked her in bewilderment. I searched her eyes to see if there was any bullshit. There was none. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You know, it's one thing to have your best friend pretty much throw you into practical humiliation on the spot, but to have her go behind your back and pretty much backstab you is much worse. You know how much work I put into my dancing career, and how much I have to do just to get noticed, and here you are, standing above me without having to put any effort into it at all." I started, glaring at her. Itachi looked sorry, and was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"No, it's fine. Save your breath for when I kick your ass at that competition." I placed my napkin in my food, suddenly losing my appetite. Now, Deidara never lets anything ruin her appetite, but this…this…I don't even know how to explain it. Right now, I'm just blood thirsty.

"Deidara, I'm sorry, I didn't even-"

"Man, save that bullshit for later. Besides, you need the energy for when I come in hot pursuit, don't you think?" I shot her a grin. One that signaled death. Itachi gave me an uneasy look. I gave her a hard stare, before deciding to stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sounding a little alarmed. I turned away from her and began walking.

"I'm going home." I answered, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Fuck this. Fuck her and her incestuous ways. Stupid ass hoe. Just like what Nicki Minaj said, she a stupid hoe. I heard her start to say something else, but I walked out of the door before I could even let her finish. I could just walk home. It's not that far. And if anybody asks, Itachi had to go somewhere. I don't need people in my business right now.

With that being said, I began my walk home. Mm, it's too damn quiet. There's not many people out today, surprisingly. I need music. I stopped to look through my bag, and pulled out my phone and headphones. After I put in my Touch ID, since bitches ain't feel like typing that passcode shit in, ya'll ladies know how it go, I opened up my music app. Then, I plugged in my headphones and placed them in my ears, before scrolling through my playlist and started walking again. Alright, what do I wanna hear…rap? Obviously. What song? Nah, better yet, who? Let's see, I got, Kanye West…what's under his shit.

_All of the Lights_\- nah, too old.

_Clique_\- maybe. Next.

_Gold Digger- _Yeah, I think I'ma rock with that haha. As soon as the song started up, I began walking, this time with a bop in my step.

"_Get down girl go head get down. Get down girl go head get down." _

"Get down girl go head get down." I started singing along, smiling at people who were smiling at me, and even at one point, I pulled a cute shorty aside to dance with. Of course, I had to put in one of my head phones in his ear so that he could get the rhythm of the beat. I was moving my hips against him and everything. I had my eyes closed, and I was feeling myself.

"You know, you got a fat ass. You should hit me up with your number. Then maybe we could smash." A deep voice whispered in my ear. At first, I didn't quite register what he just said, since I was still in dancing mode, but when I did, everything just screeched to a stop. I whirled around real fast.

"Wait…_what?!_" I asked him sharply. He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I said, you got a fat ass. You should hit me up with your number. Then maybe we could smash." He licked his lips sensually. Immediately, I snatched my ear bud out of his ear and turned my music off.

"I don't think so. I barely even know you." I said to him, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, you'll get to know me, if you accept my number. Or if you give me yours. Cuz, you pretty fine." He looked me up and down.

"Ugh, you thirsty ass motherfucker. It was just one dance! How could you wanna smash me all of a sudden? You don't know, I could probably have diseases for all you know! Didn't your mama ever tell you about shit like that?" I asked him. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Ain't yo mama ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Let alone, _dance _with strangers?" He challenged. I huffed. Shit, he got me on that one.

"Exactly. Anyways, my name is Tyrone." I made a face. _Tyrone? _I've never heard of a white guy named no _Tyrone_…wait…

I got a good look at him and realized that he was black. And oooh was he _fine! _He had on the preppy khakis, a grey flannel like shirt, but it was a jean type of fabric and it was unbuttoned, a white T-Shirt, a gold chain, yeah, I know typical but it still cute though, with the cross as the pendant, a diamond stud in his right ear, some shades that were like nerdy glasses, a gold Rolex watch on, and tan Timberlands. Oh my gosh, I need to breath. This mothafucka is _fiiiiiine!_ But I can't show it though. I can't show that I think he's cute.

"Ty…rone?" I asked him. He chuckled that deep chuckle and smile, showing off them pearly white teeth. Oh lord…

"Yeah. I know who you are though." I blinked. Then blinked again. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I asked, a little dumbfounded. How the fuck does he know who I am?

"Yeah, I know you. You workin' with Nicki Minaj. You Deidara, right?" I frowned.

"Yeah…how the hell do you know me?" I'm feeling a little alarmed right now.

"Because, I will be choreographing you for performances. I was actually looking for you. Actually, I was on my way to your house, but I wanted to get somethin' to eat, right quick, ya feel me? So then, I saw you dancing, and by how good you were, I knew that it was you. Nicki told me that you were loud and funky, so when I saw you dancing, I knew immediately that that was you. I guarantee you that nobody else here does that shit!" He exclaimed. I kinda blocked him out with his whole explanation, and just focused on the choreographer part. He's my choreographer? He's my motherfucking choreographer?! Is this real?!

"Chore…ographer?"

"Yeah, I'm yo' choreographer. Now, I actually do need your number, so that we could get the schedule figured out. Or unless…you wanna have lunch with me and talk then." Oh my god, lunch?! Hell, yeah! Wait…

"Hold up. How do I know that you just fuckin' with me? Because, last time I checked, you wanted to smash." At this, Tyrone laughed.

"Well, yeah, you hella fly, but I ain't fuckin' with you. I got Nicki's number right in my phone. Would you like me to show you?" He asked me. I shifted my weight to my left side, placed a hand on my hip and pursed my lips.

"Yeah, show me. I got hers too." I said to him. He raised a brow at me.

"Oh, really? Okay, so let's compare ours, and see who's bullshittin'." I gave him a look that said 'bring it on', before pulling out my phone. I used my Touch ID to unlock it, went to my contacts, and scrolled to Nicki's number. I looked over at him and saw that he had pulled out his black IPhone 6, and placed his against mine.

His read, "203-945-2688". Mine read the same thing.

"See? I told you I wasn't bullshittin'." He laughed, putting his phone away.

"Just checkin'." I said to him, putting mine away as well.

"So you down for lunch?" Tyrone asked.

"Yeah, I'm down for that. Are we walking, or do you have a car?" I asked.

"We walkin'. My car parked all the way back there, and I ain't feel like trying to find a parking space in this crowded ass part of town at Chipotle." We started walking, and I laughed.

"True, I would feel the same."

"Where was you comin' from?" Tyrone asked.

"I was comin' from Five Guys. I was at lunch with my so called best friend." I mumbled the last part.

"So called best friend?" Tyrone asked.

"Yeah. I ain't really cool like that with her no more." Tyrone held the door open for me, and the smell of chicken and other spices filled my nostrils. Damn, this place smell good.

"Why you not cool with her no more?" He asked as we sat down at a table.

"Because, she

"We walkin'. My car parked all the way back there, and I ain't feel like trying to find a parking space in this crowded ass part of town at Chipotle." We started walking, and I laughed.

"True, I would feel the same."

"Where was you comin' from?" Tyrone asked.

"I was comin' from Five Guys. I was at lunch with my so called best friend." I mumbled the last part.

"So called best friend?" Tyrone asked.

"Yeah. I ain't really cool like that with her no more." Tyrone held the door open for me, and the smell of chicken and other spices filled my nostrils. Damn, this place smell good.

"Why you not cool with her no more?" He asked as we sat down at a table.

"Because, she just did me dirty. Explain this to me-nah, wait, how 'bout this. You go to Kid Ink's house party with your best friend, and with Nicki Minaj, the day after you just shot a video with her, which is like the best thing ever because not many people here can say that they were in a video with Nicki Minaj, which by the way, _I _found out about the auditions, told her about it, which I didn't have to, and we got in. Anyways, so you go with your best friend, everything's cool, and then she gets mad at you for dancing with someone that apparently she was getting hot with, acts all fake around you, throws you into a dance competition against her, knowing that I'm not gonna win against her, get humiliated by the fact that she won against you, and you tried your _all _to win, then she tries to act all apologetic to you, then gets mad and says that you were messing around with her supposed _man_, you make up after you slap her in the face, then she tells you the next day that she got nominated to be in a worldwide competition and if you win your name becomes known worldwide and you get to be in all the artist's music videos for the rest of their new album and get money, you get jealous but you don't show it and try to be supportive, then she takes you out to lunch, and basically tells you that not only are you now in the competition, but you're facing her, and you know that she's better than you, and she's obviously going to win. How the hell do you think you would feel?" I asked him, after explaining all that shit to him. He let out a low whistle.

"Damn, she did you dirty. That's fucked up."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. Then I looked over at the line.

"Aren't you gonna go get food?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you come with me, and then share it with me." Tyrone shot me a suggestive smile. I put my hands up.

"No, no, I'm good. Boy I just ate. I'm not tryna gain weight over some bullshit."

"Ain't nobody say it was bullshit. And besides, you ain't gotta eat a lot. I'll get you a salad."

"How 'bout a soda?" I suggested. He smirked.

"Aight. C'mon. We can go pick out your flavor." I shot him a smirk right back as I took his outstretched hand.

"Okay. I'm down for that."

…..

So, we ended up agreeing on steak and cheese nachos, and I got that pomegranate IZZE shit. Them shits was good.

"So, here's the schedule. So, this is the month of May, well obviously. School's almost out for ya'll, right?" I nodded.

"Aight. So next, nope actually this Friday, the 23rd, we have rehearsals. I will be teaching choreography and that'll be the day of well, actually, auditions, but you, sexy, will do just fine. These auditions are to cast the final dancers. You will do fine, because not only am I your choreographer, but I am your personal trainer, sweet thang, since Nicki especially chose you, so you will be seeing a lot more of _me._" The last part flowed out of his mouth like honey.

"Really? Where will we be? How long will we be gone?" I asked, feeling all jittery and nervous at the same damn time.

"We will be in Atlanta, if I remember correctly. Now, after you get through auditions, which I guarantee you will without no type of trouble, we're going out to L.A. There's gonna be a lot of costumes and photoshoots and all types of fun bullshit like that, baby. You won't have to spend a _dime._" Tyrone flashed me a sexy smirk as he sipped his drink. I pursed my lips, which were also in the process of forming a smirk, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhm, okay. Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, you all get assigned resorts by squads. You will find out after auditions are through. In the meantime, during auditions, which should last about a day or two, you will be in a hotel for the time being." Tyrone answered. I nodded. Mm, okay. Okaaaaay. I'm starting to like the sound of this.

"How long will we be in Atlanta for? Just those two to three days, or…." I trailed off, so that I could allow him to fill in the blanks.

"Nah, we gon' be in Atlanta for about five days, just so that gives the judges about a day or two to finalize everything and move it down to the last 50 dancers or so." He answered.

"Alright, cool, I'm down for that. So you said we leaving Friday. What time we leavin'?" I asked. See, I gots to know this shit. Bitches know I like to sleep in, so if I miss this….mmm.

"We will,well, actually you have a limo picking you up around 7 am. Nicki's not gonna be in it, unfortunately. It'll just be you and the driver." Just me and the driver? What the hell…. I started feeling all disappointed. Shit, I thought he was gonna be with me.

"Okay. How long do you think the ride will be?" I asked.

"Probly like 6 hours or whatever." Daaaaaaammmnn. Welp, I'ma be knocked the fuck out.

"So, make sure you bring some entertainment and some snacks, baby, cuz that limo ain't stoppin' nowhere. Make sure you use the bathroom before you go, don't drink too much cuz like I said before, it's a six hour straight ride. No breaks. We can't have no type of delays. Auditions begin the next day. I will be teaching you and you goin' from there." What?!

"Wait, so there's not time for me to practice?!" I don't learn that fast like Itachi does!

"Oh, you'll have time. I'll teach it to you, you will practice, then there's break, where you can do whatever, and during that time, I will pull you aside and help you. Also, at night, I'll help you as well. When you arrive to the hotel, I will teach you the dance first, cuz Nicki really wants you, so consider yourself lucky." Tyrone winked at me. I raised my eyebrows, blinked a few times, before sighing through my nose with an uneasy smile on my face.

"Alright, we just gonna have to see from there." I said. Tyrone nodded, leaning on his elbows with his hands folded in front of him.

"Up, actually, I got something for you as well." He announced. He went through his bag and pulled out a rather large looking white envelope. Then he handed it to me.

"Don't open it 'til you get home." He ordered. I nodded.

…..

"Yo, Ino, where you at?!" I hollered as soon as I got home. I gotta tell Ino about this, since she's the only one home. My parents are gone, still.

"I'm grubbin' in the kitchen!" She hollered back. I laughed to myself. She always eatin' something. Then I stopped laughing. Oh hell no. I know she ain't eatin' my cookies.

"Yo, I know you ain't slobbin' all over my cookies!" I hollered as I toed my shoes off.

"You already know." Ino said back. I jogged into the kitchen, only to find her slobbin' all over my cookies. She gave me a look that said, "the fuck you gon' do about it?" She had chocolate on the corners of her mouth, and she was grubbin' without a care in the world.

"But waddup tho?" Ino asked, as she smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Then she used her tongue to get the food that was stuck in the corners inside her mouth. I deadpanned.

"Bitch, you slobbin' all over my cookies."

"They good, though. But you ain't answer my question." You see, we only talk like this when we're together. Well, Ino does. When she's around her friends, she talks like a normal white chick. I snatched a cookie from the cookie tray.

"Aight, so in a couple of days, I'm bouncin' to Atlanta for the auditions for this competition." I announced. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Really? What day? And what time?" She asked, adjusting herself in her seat.

"Friday, at 7 a.m."

"Daaanng. Why so early?"

"Cuz the ride is 6 hours long, or whatever. Anyway, I'm guaranteed to get in. Nicki Minaj especially picked me. And I have a personal choreographer/trainer who's also the choreographer for the auditions and shit." Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Word? What's the competition for?"

"Well, it's for the artist who best represents the hip hop culture. Itachi's on Kid Ink's team, and I'm on Nickis' team. We're competing against each other. So, basically, whoever wins and whoever has the best dancer, gets three mil, and becomes, well, practically famous. I'll be known nationwide if I win." I explained to her, taking a bite out of my cookie.

"Wow…so, you're gonna be famous if you win?"

"Yup."

"Jeez…wait, but how come Itachi isn't competing with you? I thought you and her did the video shoot together." So I proceeded to tell her every damn thing that happened. Ino gave me a look that said, "fuck that bitch."

"Yup, I know. But it's okay, cuz I'm finna kick that ass. She's been in the spotlight for too long, now it's my turn." I cracked my knuckles to show emphasis.

"Hey, what's in that envelope?" Ino asked curiously. I sat on top of the marble counter, careful not to knock into one of the hanging lights, and opened it up.

"I don't know, let's see." I pulled out a folded up piece of paper and opened it up. It was a schedule of events.

"Oh, okay. This is where Nicki's touring and this is the schedule. On Tuesday, July 7th, we're going to France, Wednesday we're going to Italy, Friday we're going to Switzerland, Saturday we're going to Belgium. Next Friday we're going to Dallas, Texas, Saturday is Houston, Texas, and Monday, is Miami." I read off the paper. Then I looked up at Ino.

"Daaaaaammmnn." We both said at the same time.

"That's a lot of traveling." She remarked.

"Yeah, I know. And it's gonna be stressful."

"But you'll make it worthwhile. Is your trainer/choreographer cute?" Ino added with a wink. I shoved her shoulder gently.

"Hey! Chill…yeah, he's alright."

"Mmhm."

"What? He is?"

"You know he's cute. Is he black?"

"Racist much?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay! Yes, he's black."

"Score!"

"Why?"

"Because, they're cute, and they got that swag!" Ino sighed dreamily. I gave her a weird look, but then agreed with her. That's true. I like black guys more that I like white guys, sorry white guy fans. You know your home girl ain't tryna be racist. I mean, I go both colors, but…ya know…

"Okay. So that means you have to FaceTime me every night, then." Ino said, eating another cookie. I smiled at my sister and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair is so soft, just like mine.

"I gotchu, baby, I gotchu." Ino smiled back.

"Yo, you wanna go watch some shows?" She asked all of a sudden. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shows? You mean like Housewives type shit?"

"No, girl, I don't wanna watch that overdramatic bullshit. I mean like Wildin' Out, and stuff like that, ya know what I'm sayin'? Or Grey's Anatomy." You see, I don't really mind if she curses anymore. Itachi was right about one thing. She's growing up. I was once her age too.

"Girl, you know I'm tryna watch Wildin' Out. You know how that shit go. Comedy goes before anything in my world." I told her.

"Truuuuue."

…..

After watching many episodes of Wildin' Out and laughing, Ino and I were in my room laying down next to each other on top of my bed, gossiping. My room was pretty chill. My walls were painted Tiffany blue, with white bordering, the head of my bed was pushed against the wall, my windows, well, window, since it was four individual windows together to look like one, was above my bed, the shutters were closed so that a little bit of the blue from the darkening sky outside shown through. On either side of my bed, which was queen size by the way, there were white nightstands with white night lamps and photos of me and Ino from when we were younger in picture frames on it, my carpet was white and fluffy, and my desk was also white and was against the wall by the foot of my bed. Above my desk was a really big photo of me in a dancer's pose. On my walls, I had posters of Tupac, Biggie Smalls, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne, Chance The Rapper, Beyoncé, Dr. Dre, and Snoop Dogg. I had other posters up, too, but they were of Madonna. I had Nicki Minaj up there, too. My comforters were light blue with white designs on it, and all of my pillows were white. I had a white bean bag in the corner of my room and I had stuffed animals on display in another corner of my room. My walk-in closet was on the far end of my room, and my bathroom was opposite my closet. All knobs on the doors were gold-plated and I had a chandelier type light hanging above my bed.

"You like anybody at school?" I asked Ino. Ino sighed.

"Nope. Nobody worth my time there. They're all cheesy and corny."

"True. I feels, I feels. When I went there, there was nobody interesting for the most part. Itachi got all the good ones."

"She always gets everything. Like, I love her and all, but the attention is always on her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It annoys the fuck out of me, but don't worry. It won't be for any longer."

"True. Damn, I wish I could go with you." Ino said, looking dejected. I sucked my teeth.

"Awwe, I know, I wish you could come, too. I'd rather take you than Mom and Dad." That's so true. My parents are so annoying. Well, mostly my mom. Ino laughed.

"Well, Dad's really chill. It's just Mom that's really annoying."

"Well, I know. She's not annoying in a bad way…well, she's just too motherly and shit. I don't even know how I'm gonna tell her this." I sighed.

"Yeah. But Dad will talk to her. I'm sure he'll get her to listen." Ino said.

"Yeah. When are they coming home anyway?" I asked. See, this is the first time in a while I've actually been home, so…

"Well, I think tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure." Ino responded. I was just about to say something, but was cut off by a knock on my door. Ino and I froze.

_Knock Knock_

"Deidara can I come in?" A familiar feminine voice said. It's my Mom. Ino and I sighed in relief.

"Sure, Mom, come in." The door opened revealing my blonde haired and blue-eyed mom in business casual clothing. She wore a white blouse and tan khakis with black Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Hey, honey." She greeted warmly.

"Hey. When did you get back? I thought you weren't coming home 'til like…tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we got back earlier than expected." She said, sighing as she sat down in the chair at my desk.

"Oh. Where's dad?" Ino asked.

"Inoichi's downstairs. He'll be up in a second." My mom said, closing her eyes and scratching her head.

"Oh, okay. Well, how was the trip?" I asked.

"Long as usual. We got business done, so that's good." She opened up her eyes again. Just then, my dad walked in.

"Why hello family! How's it going?" My dad asked, bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey, pops. Everything is good, I guess." Alright, well both of them are here. Might as well just tell them. My dad sat at the foot of my bed and sighed.

"Mm, smells good in here." He complemented, shaking my foot. I smiled again at him.

"Thanks pops."

"Haha, you always smell good darling. Hey ya, squirt." My dad reached over to tickle Ino a little bit. Ino laughed.

"Dad, cut it out!"

"Haha, your old pops can't have a little fun?"

"Ha, yeah, _fun_. You know I hate to be tickled."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever squirt. So Deidara…" My dad sat down in my desk chair. "How's everything been? We haven't heard from you in a while, honey. What's been going on?" Okay…how to start this? Uugh, I really don't feel like explaining all of this, but I have to. I ended up telling both my parents everything that's been happening, but refused to add in Itachi. Although I'm kinda pissed at her, I can't throw her under the bus. We've been best friends for too long to do that.

"Oh wow, that's great honey! Wow, that's r-really cool." My dad exclaimed, flabbergasted. My mom had her eyes wide with a big smile on her face. I sighed in relief. Phew, they didn't ask about her.

"So is Itachi competing with you?" Awe, come on, man!

"Uh…no. She's competing…against me." My mom's face morphed into a scowl.

"She's what?" She asked.

"She's…competing against me." I ended up telling them what happened, since I knew not throwing her under the bus was kind of unavoidable at this point, and my mom scowled.

"Well, you better kick her ass. And I mean, kick her ass, and show her who's boss." My mom hates losing.

"Honey, calm-"

"No, she has to win. That girl gets everything, and it's time our daughter gets noticed for once." Everything got silent.

"Okay. Well, you girls rest up. You guys have school tomorrow."

"But, Dad, it's only 7:30." Ino whined.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow morning, we're trying to do a big breakfast. We're gonna wake you guys up at 4:30, to help and cook. By 5:30, or 6 the food would be done, and you guy will eat, and by 7:15 you guys would be out of the house. I'm trying to squeeze in a little family time, before you guys are off, because once again, we have to go on another business trip." Another business trip? Oh, when does it end?

"Another one? Why? And when?" Ino asked, sounding a little sad.

"Well, we go Thursday night, so sorry, Deidara, we won't be able to go with you on your little thing. And we will be away for a month." I sighed.

"Jeez, is this what happens when you own your own company or something?" I asked. They nodded. We sighed.

"Well, Ino, I guess you can go stay with Sakura for a while. Or go to Aunt Kio's house. What do you say?" Ino sighed.

"I'll go to Aunt Kio's house. Besides, she makes the best food. And she's cool." We agreed. Eventually we said goodnight, and Ino decided to climb in my bed. Sleep over came us soon enough. Damn….it's been a long day. The good thing is, at least I don't have to worry about taking them with me. Wait…did I even need to bring them, come to think of it?


End file.
